24: Day 5 Streamlined!
by BrettR4763
Summary: While this season packed a huge punch and was more interconnected than the last season and was directly tied into Day Four, it was no by no means perfect. The writers screwed up on some pretty big events, and in my version, I attempt to fix the errors.
1. 7:00 AM 8:00 AM

S P O I L E R S!

As you may have noticed, I attempted to do a weekly revision of Day Five from the onset last January, but I was demoralized by Day 5: 9:00 A.M.-10:00 A.M., which was less than continuous than I expected and love from 24 at its best.

Therefore, after much consideration, I decided to review the season when it completed and publish what I would believe to be the better version of 24: Day Five. However, my mind never stops creating and so, while watching this season, I've been coming up with improvements on my own and writing them down.

Now that Day Five is done, I've decided to publish my revision-in full-of this excellent season.

After watching, I've come to the conclusion that this was an emotional, powerful, and well-planned season. Unfortunately, it is not perfect. There are several bumps around the quarter mark, but then it picks up speed and quality and goes on strong for the rest of the day. And sure, sometimes the pace is too quick for it to be truly realistic, but as long as the quality and plot remain superior, such a flaw can be looked past.

My revision of Day Five will not require a major restructuring as Days Three and Four did, but there are specific areas which need to be fixed.

Tony Almeida's death at the end of Hour 13 was completely unacceptable, and an utter disgrace to his character and to the show. And to hear that it was Plan B makes it even worse, but makes Jack's curious lack of concern for his best friend Tony's passing more understandable.

I realize that it would have made the season's final act more complex to have Tony as Jack's partner, avenging Michelle's death, but who said 24 was simple? The writers would have had to explain why Tony hated Henderson, and that would have forced them to explain Henderson's involvement in setting up Jack as Palmer's assassin, using Michelle, Tony, and Chloe as decoys. Yes, it would have been made everything more complicated, but 24 should not embrace the simplistic approaches of most television shows today. Having Tony as a major player would have added a new dimension, and the writers should have worked to make it work. Any justification does not forgive their laziness in killing off a MAJOR character almost like an afterthought.

Maybe had they given Tony a better death, a death worthy of the likes of George Mason and Ryan Chappelle, I, and many others I'm sure, would have been able to forgive the writers. We miss Mason and Chappelle, but the show is better for their powerful deaths. So, in order to preserve the effectiveness of Day Five's final act in having Jack work essentially on his own, and give Tony the death he deserves, I've decided to have Tony die a few hours after his "official" passing, in a heroic fashion that does justice to his character.

Tony's heroic death would explain why Jack is more emotionally stable in the last act than he should have been following his friend's brutal death, and explain the curious lack of mentionings of Tony during Jack's encounters with Henderson.

Another major plot restructuring is the cutting of Bierko's escape and hijacking of a sub. It is such a blatant way to get Jack some action after the recording is erased, and to serve as a vehicle to play out the relationship between Jack and Henderson. Not only is it simply there to give Bierko a "fitting" finish, but it is to fill a hole in the story between the recording's erasure and Jack's personal takedown of the President. In my version, Bierko is put away for life. And I actually fill in the hole with, what I believe, a decent bridge that gives the season's final act more continuity and continues the story's momentum toward taking down President Logan. I eat my cake as well, as my version gives Jack and Henderson the exact same opportunity to have their climatic encounter.

Besides that, I loved this season despite all the bumps in the road. It is perhaps the best season since Day Two, and not because of its similarities, but because it tells a better story. It tells a more horizontal, inter-connecting story than the rather vertical and simplistic Day Four. It tells a more clearer, more exciting, and more connected story than Day Three. It dealt with far more powerful themes, such as redemption, betrayal, and the corrupting influence of power. It was more directly connected to Day Four than Day Three was for Day Two.

The initial changes of locale remain, though I have switched from the White House to the Aspen Wye River Conference Center on the Eastern Shore of Maryland in order to better facilitate Jack's two overthrows of the presidency. Not only is the location of D.C. refreshing, it serves a symbol of Day Five's theme: the corrupting influence of power.

Subsequent revisions may come later, as I'm not so sure on some minor issues, but for now, this is the final revision of the powerful and moving 24: Day Five.

I know my revisions aren't perfect, and I always appreciate feedback or suggestions to help improve my plot structuring. So if you have anything to say about my alternative version of this excellent television show, write a review in the reviews section. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following. I am not making any money whatsoever. The characters, concepts and situations of this story belong to 20th Century Fox and Imagine Entertainment.

7:00 A.M. - 8:00 A.M.

7:00 A.M. EST Jack waits to be hired at a fishing pier in Annapolis, Maryland. The captain refers to him as "Frank Flynn."

7:02 A.M.  
In Wayne Palmer's Washington, D.C. high rise apartment, former President Palmer works on his memoirs. Wayne notices that Palmer is distracted. As Palmer stands by the window overlooking the city, a gunshot blasts through the glass and hits him in the neck. From another building, the assassin Haas lowers his rifle.

7:04 A.M.  
Aides Walt Cummings and Mike Novick prep President Logan at the Wye Woods retreat in Queenstown, Maryland. Logan asks Cummings to look in on the First Lady before the Russian President's visit. "She can't have one of her meltdowns today," he warns. Novick gets word that Palmer has been killed. He is grief-stricken.

7:07 A.M.  
At the Pentagon, Defense Secretary Heller and his assistant Scott Borman run through their lists to narrow the search. Logan demands from Heller that the assassin be killed or arrested before the Russian President arrives. Heller advises the President to postpone his signing of the arms agreement treaty in case the incidents are connected. Logan refuses.

7:08 A.M.  
Chloe wakes up and kicks out her DoD subordinate, Spenser Wolff, from her bed. She tells him that the night before was a mistake, but Spenser disagrees. Suddenly, Chloe's cell phone gets a text message that Palmer is dead.

7:10 A.M.  
Jack watches television reports of Palmer's assassination from his small apartment on the Chesapeake Bay. He tears up at the news. When someone knocks at the door, Jack trains his gun. He lowers it when he realizes that it is his neighbor and girlfriend, Diane Huxley. She invites "Frank" over for breakfast.

7:11 A.M.  
Diane's teenage son Derek is not pleased that his mother is seeing "Frank." Derek tries to catch Jack in a lie on his fishing work. Diane doesn't question Jack about his past because she trusts him.

7:13 A.M.  
From their Virginia home, Tony and Michelle see the news about Palmer. They argue about whether to call in to their former employer CTU since they were on the investigations into the previous attempts on Palmer's life. Michelle thinks they could assist the case. Tony wants to focus on their current company. She leaves alone for D.C., but when she gets in her car, it explodes. Tony finds Michelle's body in the wreckage. Another blast hits Tony and knocks him over.

-Commercial Break-

7:21 A.M.  
At the Pentagon, Edgar Stiles and Spenser look for connections between Tony, Michelle and Palmer. Edgar calls Chloe, who is on her way into the office. He tells her that Michelle is dead and that Tony is injured. Chloe becomes suspicious when she sees a white van trailing her. She hangs up on Edgar and runs. Inside the van is Haas. Chloe loses the man chasing her in the morning commute rush.

7:23 A.M.  
While sitting with Diane, Jack gets an urgent call from Chloe who apologizes for breaking protocol. She tells him about Tony and Michelle, as well as the people chasing her. Chloe is convinced that all the people who know about Jack being alive are targeted. Jack warns her to go dark because there might be a leak inside the government. He instructs her to head south out of Washington to a coal plant where he will meet her. Jack pulls a satchel out of the air vent in his apartment and leaves.

7:25 A.M.  
Tony is sent to the Pentagon for medical attention because they can't protect him at a hospital. Heller wants his team to find the connection between Tony and Michelle with Palmer. Audrey Raines arrives at the Pentagon. Audrey agrees with her father about postponing the treaty signing, but the President cannot be swayed.

7:27 A.M.  
President Logan gives a press conference about Palmer's death at the retreat.

7:28 A.M.  
An aide named Evelyn puts the final touches on First Lady Martha Logan's makeup. "I look like a wedding cake," Martha says before abruptly dunking her head in the sink of water. Walt Cummings breaks the news about Palmer to her. She becomes upset because she and the former President were close friends. Martha says she has to talk to her husband immediately. Cummings orders the secret service agents to keep her away from the press conference.

7:30 A.M.  
Martha goes outside, and argues with Novick and the agents holding her back. She refuses to tell them what is so urgent and asks to see Logan when he is done.

-Commercial Break-

7:37 A.M.  
Jack speeds to the harbor and knocks out a rescue helicopter pilot. Derek has followed him because he is worried about his mom. Jack takes Derek at gunpoint and forces him onto the chopper.

7:39 A.M.  
Tony is wheeled into the Pentagon on a gurney. He suffers from head trauma that has affected his speech. Borman shows Heller that Tony's phone records prove he spoke to Palmer on the day Jack was killed. The transcript files have been corrupted.

7:40 A.M.  
Logan comes to see his wife and she apologizes for making a scene. Martha thinks that Palmer was killed because of her. She explains that Palmer had called her yesterday and wanted to meet about something involving national security and Logan. The President wonders why Palmer didn't call him directly, but Martha points out that he shut Palmer out of the White House. She was his only access. Martha realizes that her husband doesn't believe her. "I am not crazy!" she exclaims. Logan promises that he will have Cummings look into it. He sweetly asks her to get ready for the Russian president's visit.

7:42 A.M.  
Logan tells Cummings that Martha is suffering from another one of her delusions. He recounts what she told him about Palmer. Logan doesn't want Cummings to do anything about her claims.

7:43 A.M.  
Aboard the helicopter, Jack assures Derek that he is not being kidnapped. He only wants to prevent him from going to the police. When Derek asks who he is, Jack answers: "Someone who's not supposed to still be alive."

7:44 A.M.  
Jack calls Diane and instructs her to pick up her son in Washington. She is freaked out, but he asks her to trust him. Jack explains to Derek will be freed once he's completed his task in Washington.

-Commercial Break-

7:50 A.M.  
Edgar is worried about Chloe because she hasn't arrived or answered her cell phone. Spenser assures Edgar that Chloe is fine because he saw her earlier. Edgar realizes that they are dating.

7:52 A.M.  
Chloe arrives by taxi at the coal plant to meet Jack. Her jacket gets caught in the fence and she leaves it. Chloe thinks she can tap into the DoD mainframe from the research library at Georgetown. With no car, they get back in the helicopter.

7:53 A.M.  
As Jack starts the engine, a car pulls up. He realizes that the men have been following Chloe. The helicopter cannot achieve enough speed to take off. The van and another car approach. Jack throws smoke bombs in front of the chopper, and has Chloe take Derek to hide. Haas and his team cannot see through the smoke. Jack takes the team down one by one.

7:54 A.M.  
Haas approaches where Chloe and Derek are hiding. Jack shoots him in the leg. Chloe quickly plugs rounds into Haas, but Jack yells for her to hold her fire.

7:55 A.M.  
Jack orders Chloe to walk away with Derek. He tells Haas that he will only receive medical attention if he confesses why they are after him. Haas says that Palmer was the primary target and the others were just a diversion to make it look like Jack did it. Haas doesn't know who hired him. When Jack learns that this is the man who killed Palmer, he shoots him dead. Chloe and Derek wince as they watch. 


	2. 8:00 AM 9:00 AM

8:00 A.M. - 9:00 A.M.

8:00 A.M.  
Edgar shows Heller and Audrey security footage from the suspected location of the Palmer assassin. Jack is seen in the video.

8:03 A.M.  
Jack wants to go back to Wayne's apartment to uncover the truth, and he needs Chloe to access the building's schematic as well as the interagency deployment. She thinks she can obtain this from a remote site. Derek is afraid of Jack because he watched him kill a man. Jack threatens him in order to keep him in line.

8:04 A.M.  
Edgar confirms that the security cam video has not been doctored. Audrey is shocked to find out that Jack may still be alive, but she is insistent he is not behind Palmer's murder. Heller has phone logs proving that Palmer, Tony and Michelle had all spoken to Jack before he was supposedly killed. Heller thinks they conspired to fake Jack's death because he was facing charges from the Chinese. Audrey still doesn't believe that Jack would kill his own friends.

8:05 A.M.  
Borman gets confirmation that Chloe was also on the phone calls between Jack, Palmer, Tony and Michelle. Edgar is surprised that Chloe knew Jack was alive and kept it hidden from him. Heller orders a warrant for Jack's arrest.

8:06 A.M.  
Cummings offers to trace the call Palmer made to Martha. Audrey contacts the President and tells him that Jack Bauer is the suspect based on DoD's evidence. Logan again refuses to postpone the summit. He doesn't want President Suvarov's security to know that he might be in jeopardy.

8:09 A.M.  
A spotter calls a man named Nathanson from the coal plant with news of Haas the assassin's death. Nathanson wants DoD to bring Jack in so that they can eliminate him then. There is less than an hour to "launch."

-Commercial Break-

8:14 A.M.  
Chloe drives the assassins' van while Jack inspects their gear. Diane calls "Frank's" cell and begs to know what's happening. Jack assures her that Derek is fine.

8:15 A.M.  
Chloe pulls the van up to Wayne Palmer's building where crowds and camera crews have gathered. She shows her DoD badge to the Secret Service and is let past the barricades to the underground parking garage.

8:16 A.M.  
Jack takes out the assassin's earwigs and Chloe taps into the agents' transponder signals off the grid so that she can track them. She sees that there are 167 agents at the location. Derek watches in amazement as Jack knocks out an FBI agent in the garage. "Relax, he's really good at this," Chloe tells him. Jack puts on the agent's jacket and badge and heads into the building.

8:18 A.M.  
Chloe leads Jack to Wayne's penthouse, but alerts him to four agents stationed in the lobby. The people get on the elevator as Jack stands in the back of the car unnoticed.

8:19 A.M.  
Jack makes his way into the apartment and sees Palmer's slain body. This affects him deeply, and he slips into an empty room.

8:20 A.M.  
Derek mentions that his mother called Jack by the name "Frank." Chloe tells him that Jack used to work for the government and that people wanted him dead. She says that Jack had to give up everything, including his daughter.

8:21 A.M.  
Jack finds Palmer's email account on the computer, and Chloe looks for the password. Suddenly, Wayne enters the room and Jack pulls out his gun. Wayne accuses Jack of killing his brother, but Jack swears he would have given his own life to save Palmer. "He was my friend," Jack says earnestly. Someone is framing him, and Jack needs Wayne's help. Wayne doesn't believe him, so Jack hands him his gun. Wayne breaks down.

8:24 A.M.  
Martha tells Cummings that she knows Logan doesn't believe her.

8:25 A.M.  
Jack asks Wayne if Palmer had done or said anything out of the ordinary. Wayne thought that Palmer was distracted. Jack pulls up an encrypted file and Wayne realizes it is the first chapter of the President's memoir. They compare it to printed versions to figure out why this one was encrypted.

8:26 A.M.  
Edgar gives Spenser a hard time about allowing Chloe to be put in jeopardy. Spenser feels bad as it is. Edgar gives him Chloe's access code, but Spenser finds that someone is already logged in. Edgar sees that Chloe is tapped in from a remote location.

8:27 A.M.  
Edgar lets Heller know that Chloe is tracking Secret Service deployment from Wayne Palmer's building. The signal is faint, so she might be underground. Heller thinks someone like Jack might be forcing her to erase evidence for him. He calls Secret Service.

-Commercial Break-

8:33 A.M.  
Wayne sees that his brother added a name and address in the middle of a sentence. Jack has Chloe look up the name Chevensky at 16 Transport Way. The name and address are of a baggage handler at Ronald Reagan Airport. Chloe tracks a lot of movement into the building, and Jack senses that he's been found. Wayne offers to help, but Jack doesn't want to risk him being connected. Jack asks him not to reveal what they have uncovered and he takes back the gun.

8:34 A.M.  
Jack exits the room and sees that the agents are being distributed his photo. Chloe finds an exit for him by the kitchen. Jack knocks out the lone agent at that door and slips out into the elevator.

8:35 A.M.  
Chloe loses her scan because they've found that she's logged on. Jack gets out on the second floor and runs down the stairwell, knocking out another agent. He gets in Chloe's van.

8:36 A.M.  
Secret Service swarms the garage. Chloe peels out, but the agents do not shoot because they want the suspects captured alive. The van is trapped by police cars outside, and Chloe gets out with her hands up. Jack and Derek are not in the van.

8:37 A.M.  
On the street, Jack breaks into a car and lets Derek in. He picks the lock and starts the car, pulling away undetected.

-Commercial Break-

8:42 A.M.  
Jack calls Diane and tells her to head toward Ronald Reagan Airport. He apologizes for getting her and Derek involved.

8:43 A.M.  
The lead Secret Service agent contacts Heller, who speaks to Chloe. She explains that Jack is being framed to cover up the real assassin. Chloe even heard the man's dying confession and she tells him where to find the man's body. She refuses to say where Jack is because they are trying to arrest him. Heller is furious, and has her brought back to the Pentagon.

8:44 A.M.  
Derek tells Jack that Chloe told him some things about his past. Jack never wanted him and his mother to find out. He liked them as family, and he thought he might have a second chance at a normal life. Jack swears that he cares about both Derek and Diane.

8:45 A.M.  
Logan tells his wife that Palmer was killed by an unstable, ex-CTU agent and there was no conspiracy as she claimed. He plays a tape of the call from the previous night. The audio is of Palmer asking Martha to attend a charity dinner saying, "It's hardly a matter of national security." Martha is adamant that this is not the call. Logan says that her memory is affected because she is off her medication. Martha is distraught and he comforts her.

Edgar alerts Heller and Audrey that their sources say that the summit is a target during the next fifteen minutes. This is when the Russian president lands at the retreat.

8:46 A.M.  
Nathanson's men watch as Russian President Suvarov's helicopter leaves the airbase and heads for the retreat. Nathanson orders them to go dark and cut off communication until after the strike.

8:48 A.M.  
Novick warns the President that DoD has confirmed that Suvarov's helicopter is a target. Logan still refuses to postpone the summit. Novick suggests that they alter the transportation, but Logan wants the pageantry of Suvarov's arrival to remain intact.

-Commercial Break-

8:54 A.M.  
Jack pulls up at the airport and sees Diane. He apologizes to Derek for the way he's been treated, and sends him to her. Diane is relieved, but demands to know what has happened. Jack gives up his real name and says that he lied about a lot of things. He sends them to the Pentagon to see Heller. "Tell them the truth," he says as he walks away.

8:56 A.M.  
Jack goes to the baggage claim area of the airport.

Heller and his team watch as Suvarov lands safely in Marine One and is met by Logan at the retreat. "The intel must have been wrong," he says. Nathanson watches on television as well and smiles to himself.

8:57 A.M.  
As Diane pulls out of the airport, Derek spots a group of men getting out of a van with bags and heading toward baggage. He knows that's where Jack went and he senses that something is wrong. Derek runs out after them to warn Jack. Diane attempts to chase him, but the airport police make her move her car.

8:58 A.M.  
Jack finds Chevensky's office and pulls his gun on the man, demanding to know why Palmer was killed. Nathanson's men set off a bomb to explode their van. Jack hears the noise and looks into the hallway. As he steps away, Chevensky takes a poison pill.

8:59 A.M.  
The men fire machine guns into the air and kill the guards in the terminal. Derek is one of the hostages along with the other passengers. Jack sees the commotion from the hallway. "You will not be harmed as long as your President complies with our wishes," one of the men announces.

Chloe is led into the Pentagon in handcuffs.

Cummings calls Nathanson. He reports that he altered Martha's phone conversation before the President heard it. There is no longer any evidence that Palmer tried to warn her of the attack. Nathanson tells him that the terminal and the hostages are secured. The President will soon be notified of their demands. 


	3. 9:00 AM 10:00 AM

9:00 A.M. - 10:00 A.M.

9:00 A.M.  
As commotion spreads throughout the airport, Diane is prevented from entering the terminal. An officer hears her say that she has information for DoD.

9:02 A.M.  
The gunmen shoot one of the hostages attempting to make a cell call. They take away all phones and pagers.

9:03 A.M.  
The terrorists cannot find their contact, Chevensky. Jack overhears them speaking in Russian.

9:04 A.M.  
The leader of the terrorists, Beresch, phones the airport police and warns them not to enter the terminal. He threatens to detonate all of his men's explosive vests, killing the captives. The police drop back, but the airport officer asks for Diane to be brought forward.

9:05 A.M.  
When the gunmen move out of Chevensky's office, Jack climbs up a luggage rack to enter the air ducts from a ceiling tile.

9:06 A.M.  
After Suvarov arrives safely, the Secret Service relaxes their security around the summit. Heller learns that the assassin's body was found at the refinery, as Chloe had claimed. This proves Jack's innocence.

9:07 A.M.  
Suddenly, Heller gets a call from Jack. Audrey asks to listen in. Jack explains that he is in Ronald Reagan Airport where a group of gunmen have taken hostages. Spenser gives Heller confirmation that this is true. Jack had followed a lead and believes this is connected to Palmer. Heller orders Jack out. "I don't work for you," Jack says sternly. He provides intelligence on the terrorists from the inside, and sends cell phone photos of the men. Jack asks Heller to look out for Diane and Derek Huxley, whom he sent to the Pentagon.

9:08 A.M.  
Novick and Cummings pull Logan aside to brief him on the hostage situation. Secretary Heller thinks this is connected to the summit. Logan apologizes to Suvarov.

9:10 A.M.  
Spenser sends Jack's phone a schematic of the terminal. When Edgar can't match the faces from Jack's photos, the imprisoned Chloe interjects with a tip. Heller realizes that he needs her expertise and he allows her to work during the crisis. He'll deal with her violations later.

9:11 A.M.  
Edgar finds an ID on Beresch, a former officer of a Russian breakaway republic. Chloe starts working on more matches. They turn on the news for a live feed from the terrorists at the airport.

9:12 A.M.  
On video, a masked Beresch demands that the anti-terrorism summit with the Russian president be called off. He wants his people to have a "true national sovereignty."

9:13 A.M.  
Logan watches the news and is furious. He has staked his entire Administration on this summit. Novick asks him to take a few moments to think it through, but Logan orders an immediate fix so that he can continue with the summit.

9:14 A.M.  
Colonel Lee Stewart takes a Pentagon chopper to the airport, where CTU and the Army National Guard have assembled. He phones Jack, who gives him the details on what he sees inside. Jack overhears an officer tell Stewart that Diane Huxley has information. Jack asks to speak to her.

9:15 A.M.  
Diane tells Jack that Derek went back into the terminal. Jack pulls out a pair of binoculars and finds Derek in the crowd of huddled hostages. Derek is not hurt. Jack promises to return Derek safely. Jack then asks Stewart to take Diane back to the command post.

-Commercial Break-

9:21 A.M.  
Heller briefs the President's team. Logan is unyielding in wanting the terrorists caught before the treaty is to be signed. Heller says that they must be prepared to face civilian casualties. Logan doesn't accept this. He grants DoD authority to extend an offer to the terrorists.

9:22 A.M.  
Chloe back traces the phone number from Beresch's call to the police. Heller gets Beresch on the line and offers to make a peaceful resolution. Beresch asserts that the American president denounce the treaty. He hangs up on Heller.

9:23 A.M.  
Beresch takes one of the hostages, and Jack reports this to Stewart. Beresch puts on the mask and shoots the civilian in front of the camera fed to the news. Logan and Novick recoil in horror. Cummings is unusually calm.

9:24 A.M.  
Beresch grabs Derek from the crowd and places him in front of the camera. From the command post, Diane sees Derek on the feed. She reacts frantically and the agents must pull her away.

9:25 A.M.  
Beresch announces to the camera that the American president has 15 minutes before he will kill Derek. Jack presses Stewart to accelerate the assault, but Stewart cannot risk the entire operation for one person. Jack says that he will not jeopardize the mission.

-Commercial Break-

9:31 A.M.  
Martha watches the news reports and realizes that this is all connected to Palmer. Her aide Evelyn is concerned with her obsessive reaction, but Martha insists that Palmer had called her about this. She tells Evelyn that someone altered the tape of her conversation. Martha implores Evelyn to cover for her and she leaves.

9:32 A.M.  
Jack calls Chloe and is surprised that she has answered. He sends a photo of another hostile and has her do a close-up of the man's vest. There is a second detonator on it. They realize that it's wireless, and can probably be set off by a cell phone held by the leader. Jack asks Chloe to find that detonation frequency. Jack admits that he hasn't cleared this with Heller, but he needs her help to save Derek.

9:33 A.M.  
Chloe asks Spenser to reconfigure Jack's phone so that it emits an alternate signal. Spenser has the best bandwidth processing experience. Chloe admits that this is off protocol, but she says that she needs him. Spenser handles switching Jack to the detonator frequency. Edgar watches this all go down.

9:34 A.M.  
Secret Service Agent Pierce goes to pick up Martha. Evelyn pretends that the First Lady is in a bad mood and asks him to wait.

9:35 A.M.  
Martha slips into the men's room of the tech office. She approaches a communications officer named Burk as he's at the urinal. She asks about the recorded phone calls. Although the written transcripts are stored, a proper security clearance is required to access them. Martha unbuttons her top and jostles her stockings. She threatens to scream. Burk quickly hands her his security card. She sweetly says she will return it.

-Commercial Break-

9:42 A.M.  
Chloe and Spenser cannot find the manufacturer of the detonator. They are running out of time.

9:43 A.M.  
Stewart lays out his attack plan for Heller. Meanwhile, Derek pleads for his life to Beresch.

9:44 A.M.  
Beresch calls Heller and threatens to kill the boy, whose blood will be on the President's hands.

Spenser finds the manufacturer of the detonator, and Chloe gives Jack instructions on how to set it off.

9:45 A.M.  
As Beresch prepares to kill Derek, Jack waits impatiently for the signal to go through on his phone. Beresch chambers a round at Derek's head. Before he can fire, Jack explodes one of the men's vests. Beresch runs after the sound, ordering his men to keep the exits secure. Stewart can't figure out what happened.

Heller calls Jack, who confesses that he was responsible for the man's exploding vest. Heller holds his anger. Jack gives Stewart the terrorists' change in formation.

9:46 A.M.  
Heller reassures Logan that, even with the explosion, the situation is under control. He tells the President that Jack is actually alive and has acted independently to stop the death of a hostage. Jack may have been framed for Palmer's murder. Logan is furious that he wasn't told about these updates earlier and he demands to know everything. Cummings hears that Jack is working inside the airport.

-Commercial Break-

9:52 A.M.  
With his charge not ready, Agent Pierce opens Martha's door. Evelyn tries to cover, but Pierce says it will be her fault if Martha is harmed. He wants to know where she is. Meanwhile, in the storage room, Martha discovers the paper transcript of the phone conversation.

9:53 A.M.  
Stewart assembles his assault team into place. He confirms to Diane that Derek is alive.

9:54 A.M.  
Agent Pierce takes Martha from the storage room to escort her to the event. Martha hands Burk his card. Evelyn apologizes, but Martha whispers that she got what she came for.

9:55 A.M.  
Cummings calls Nathanson with news that Jack is inside the terminal providing reconnaissance for the Army National Guard. Their rescue operation is set to launch any minute. He says that Jack was responsible for setting off the detonation in the vest. Jack also has a connection to Derek, one of the hostages. Cummings hangs up when Agent Pierce arrives. Pierce informs him that he found Martha in an archive storage room. Cummings panics.

9:56 A.M.  
Jack relays the gunmen's positioning to Stewart. Stewart counts down to his attack launch. Nathanson calls Beresch and tells him about Jack.

9:57 A.M.  
Jack sees Beresch pull out a laptop. Suddenly, Jack's phone is blast with a digital noise. He loses connection with the Pentagon. With no idea of where the terrorists have positioned, Stewart is forced to abort the operation.

9:58 A.M.  
Beresch calls out to Jack on the loud speaker, commanding him to show himself in order to save Derek. Jack appears and puts down his weapon. The gunmen secure him. 


	4. 10:00 AM 11:00 AM

10:00 A.M. - 11:00 A.M.

10:00 A.M.  
Neither Stewart nor Heller is able to make contact with Jack. They assume he's been captured or killed. Stewart must reconfigure his assault plan.

10:01 A.M.  
Beresch addresses Jack by name, and asks him what the Americans' plan is. Jack answers that they are waiting for his signal to attack. Jack emphasizes that the U.S does not negotiate with terrorists, but Beresch knows that Logan is weak. Beresch pushes Derek aside and asks for another hostage. Jack begs Beresch to allow him to buy more time before he kills another innocent victim.

10:04 A.M.  
The White House gets word that Colonel Stewart lost contact with Jack. They watch as another hostage is shot in front of the camera. Beresch accuses Logan of signing a "corrupt" treaty with the blood of hostages. The President is horrified, and he offers to postpone the summit in order to save the people. Cummings advises Logan to stay on course because the terrorists will never release the hostages.

10:06 A.M.  
Evelyn encourages Martha to show Logan the paper transcript that will prove the Palmer phone conversation was doctored. Knowing that her husband is preoccupied and that he believes she is unstable, Martha wants to wait until after the treaty is signed. She slips the paper into her bra for safe keeping.

10:07 A.M.  
Stewart tells Diane that he doesn't know whether Jack and Derek are safe.

10:08 A.M.  
Beresch watches a news report about the President moving ahead with the treaty. He orders Jack to convince the troops outside that he has revised the assault plan to another entry. Beresch threatens to kill Derek.

10:09 A.M.  
Lynn McGill from the White House arrives at the Pentagon and abruptly assumes control over the chain of command. He even takes Heller's office.  
10:11 A.M.  
Forced by Beresch, Jack calls Heller and explains that he was forced to end the earlier transmission. Jack tells Stewart to set up in another exit. He stresses that he is in "flank two" position. Heller and Stewart make changes to their plans.

-Commercial Break-

10:17 A.M.  
Stewart lets Heller know he needs another fifteen minutes to reposition. McGill summons Heller to his office. He wants to review the playbook before he approves the mission. Heller bristles, but agrees.

10:19 A.M.  
Beresch believes that the White House is not giving in because they think they have an option with the attack. Derek blames himself for Jack getting captured. "This is not over," Jack says with certainty.

10:20 A.M.  
Novick brings the President the good news that DoD regained contact with Jack. Even though the mission is proceeding, Logan isn't convinced that the hostages won't be killed.

10:21 A.M.  
Logan walks out to meet Suvarov and he tells him that the rescue attempt will move forward. Suvarov says that if they are both unable to deal with these terrorists, then the treaty will become a mockery.

10:22 A.M.  
Cummings asks Evelyn about Martha retrieving a document with highly sensitive intelligence protocols. Evelyn says that it was only a transcript of a call with Palmer. Cummings threatens Evelyn with prosecution for aiding a criminal act. She tells him that Martha has the document inside her blouse.

10:23 A.M.  
Logan worries about his people's ability to bring down the terrorists in the short time he has before the treaty will be signed.

10:24 A.M.  
The Pentagon watches as Logan arrives at the stage a minute ahead of schedule. When Chloe asks if they should warn Stewart, Heller snaps at her. She thinks that Heller is convinced they won't be able to save the hostages.

-Commercial Break-

10:29 A.M.  
Logan addresses the hostage situation to the reporters. He is emphatic that they will not let the terrorists win.

10:30 A.M.  
Novick checks in with Heller, who asks him to slow down the ceremony. Novick refuses.

10:31 A.M.  
Beresch guarantees Nathanson that everything will go according to plan. The White House is under the false impression that their assault will save the hostages. Nathanson warns him to carry out the threat regardless of whether the treaty is signed.

10:32 A.M.  
McGill questions Heller on the sudden attack alterations. He is suspicious of the circumstances surrounding Jack's decision. McGill wants to review all the transcripts of Jack's phone transmissions.

10:33 A.M.  
As Stewart gets his teams ready to attack, McGill asks Chloe to unlock a node in the call logs. She is rude to him, and complains to Spenser that he is a hindrance. Spenser says that McGill is known for firing much of his own staff for incompetence.

10:34 A.M.  
One of Beresch's men finds Chevensky's dead body and the keycard he was hiding. Jack sees Beresch discreetly pass the keycard to a male hostage in a yellow tie. The man pockets the card and pretends to huddle in fear with the others.

-Commercial Break-

10:39 A.M.  
Beresch has Jack answer his ringing cell phone, where Stewart lets Jack know that his teams are in place. Jack reiterates that he is in the "flank two" position. Jack hesitates and then finally gives Stewart the green light to move in. Stewart counts down a minute to launch, not knowing that bombs are set up where his men are about to enter.

10:40 A.M.  
McGill rushes into the Pentagon situation room and demands that the assault be stopped. He found that Jack was using a code to indicate that an agent is making a communication under duress. Although nothing came up on the filters, McGill points out that "flank two" was the code back when Jack was an active agent. Chloe confirms this, and Heller tells Stewart to abort and go back to the original set up.

10:42 A.M.  
Beresch doesn't understand why the Army is late in attacking. He makes Jack call the Pentagon, and Heller tells Jack that there was a malfunction. They will be ready to launch the attack any minute.

10:43 A.M.  
As Logan and Suvarov sign the treaty, Nathanson calls Beresch. Nathanson orders him to kill all the hostages because it is now too late. Suddenly, the wall where Beresch's men are waiting for the soldiers explodes. The men fire back but there's no one there. Army tactical teams attack from behind and take out the gunmen.

10:44 A.M.  
Jack grabs a gun from one of the men and starts shooting. Jack hits Beresch in the hand to wound him before he can commit suicide. Beresch makes his way to one of his fallen men and detonates the vest. He is dead. Stewart alerts Heller that they have secured the terminal. The remaining hostages are unharmed.

10:45 A.M.  
Novick passes the good news to President Logan, who makes an announcement to the press. "The rescue operation that I authorized was successful," he boasts.

10:46 A.M.  
Jack hugs Derek. "I have to finish this," he says before sending him to the command post. Jack looks among the hostages and realizes that the man with the yellow tie is gone.

-Commercial Break-

10:51 A.M.  
A tearful Derek reunites with his mother. He tells her that Jack saved not only his life but all the hostages' lives. Diane asks an agent if she can see Jack, but the agent has instructions to escort them back to the Pentagon.

10:52 A.M.  
As soon as the treaty is signed, Martha urgently requests a few minutes alone with Logan. He promises to speak to her after the ceremony. She demands to be paid attention to, exclaiming that she is not crying wolf. "Do not ruin this moment for me," Logan dismisses. Cummings approaches the distraught Martha, who helplessly says that the situation is more dangerous than the President knows. Cummings presses her for information, but she will only talk to her husband.

10:54 A.M.  
Heller apologizes to McGill for brushing him aside because his thoroughness helped save the day. McGill asserts that it was Heller's insistence about Jack's integrity caused him to double check. Yet McGill still wants Jack taken into custody because he hasn't been fully cleared of Palmer and Michelle's deaths. Audrey pipes in that the evidence and Chloe's testimony prove that he is innocent, but McGill notes that the video surveillance of Jack near the assassination site was not doctored. McGill orders Jack to be brought in for questioning.

10:55 A.M.  
Jack tells Stewart about the missing hostage with a keycard who was working with the terrorists. Stewart has been ordered to bring Jack into custody.

10:57 A.M.  
The man with the yellow tie enters a subterranean tunnel below a hangar. He shows his keycard to a gunman and tells him that Chevensky is dead. The two climb into a hole drilled into the floor where a giant metal holding container is kept. The yellow tie man inserts his keycard and the top is opened to reveal several canisters. The gunman checks the canisters for radioactivity. The yellow tie man calls Nathanson and says that they are moving the canisters out.

10:58 A.M.  
Cummings slips into Martha's room and grabs her from behind, putting a chloroform-soaked cloth over her mouth. Martha's screams are muffled and she loses consciousness. Cummings takes the paper transcript from her bra. 


	5. 11:00 AM 12:00 PM

11:00 A.M. - 12:00 P.M.

11:00 A.M.  
The yellow tie man and his team transfer the canisters into a fake police SWAT van. They pull out of the hangar and exit the highly guarded airport.

11:02 A.M.  
As Jack is being driven to the Pentagon, he gets a call from Stewart who inquires about the yellow tie man's possible location for escape.

11:03 A.M.  
Evelyn is alarmed to find Martha passed out on the bed.

11:04 A.M.  
Stewart pulls up security footage from outside the terminal and he sees the yellow tie man fleeing to a hangar outside the security zone. He goes there.

11:06 A.M.  
When Stewart enters the hangar, no one's there. He sees the hole left by the canisters. Stewart finds dead rats on the ground and he calls for forensics and biohazards to come in and inspect the premises.

11:07 A.M.  
The yellow tie man moves the canisters to another truck. He tells his cohort Hank that "the Russians will finally understand the consequences of occupying our homeland." The plan is to bomb Moscow.

11:08 A.M.  
Logan comes to see his wife, who is groggy. She tries to explain to the doctor and Logan that someone knocked her out. Martha tells Logan that she had proof that Palmer called her to warn her about the day's events. The document was hidden inside her blouse but it was stolen. The President still doesn't believe her.

11:10 A.M.  
Cummings advises Logan to send Martha back to a treatment facility in Vermont. Her conspiracy theories may leak to the media. Logan agrees to have her committed.

11:11 A.M.  
Cummings tells Nathanson that Jack is en route to the Pentagon. Cummings will take care of killing Jack because he has a mole on the inside.

-Commercial Break-

11:16 A.M.  
After getting confirmation from Stewart, Edgar lets Heller know that traces of weaponized nerve gas were found at the hangar. McGill orders forensics to figure out who manufactured it.

11:17 A.M.  
Martha's doctor tells Logan that he has no idea why she blacked out.

11:18 A.M.  
Novick lets the President know that a second team of terrorists escaped from the airport with nerve gas.

11:20 A.M.  
After seeing Chloe and Spenser argue, Edgar approaches her. He is upset that she has been keeping secrets from him about Jack and about her relationship with Spenser.

11:21 A.M.  
Spenser returns a page from Cummings, who wants to know when Jack will arrive at the Pentagon.

11:22 A.M.  
McGill has Audrey question Diane Huxley because DoD is overextended. He is aware that the two women have something in common.

11:23 A.M.  
Diane and Derek arrive at the Pentagon. Audrey sends Derek to medical to be checked out. Diane asks Audrey if she knew Jack before.

-Commercial Break-

11:28 A.M.  
Everything comes to a stop at the Pentagon when Jack walks in. He thanks Chloe for her help. McGill gives Jack a level two clearance and says that he is no longer a suspect in Palmer's murder because Diane corroborated his alibi. He also updates him on the nerve gas discovery. McGill agrees with Jack that Palmer knew about the terrorist plot and was killed because of it.

11:30 A.M.  
Heller tells Jack that his daughter is interviewing Diane.

11:31 A.M.  
Audrey questions Diane on her personal relationship with Jack. Diane knew that Jack had secrets, but she "accepted him for who he was." They stop talking when they see Jack outside. He and Audrey share a look.

11:33 A.M.  
Audrey goes out of the office to see Jack for the first time. He says that he kept her in the dark for her own protection. Audrey explains that she was angry at first, but that she doesn't blame him for Paul's death anymore.

11:34 A.M.  
Evelyn is concerned when Cummings has her pack Martha's belongings. Cummings refuses to tell her where she is going.

11:35 A.M.  
From the tech room's monitors, Spenser sees Jack in a hallway. Chloe comes in to explain to Spenser why she was abrupt. Spenser walks out annoyed. Chloe sees that Spenser had been logged in at a level five security clearance. She senses something isn't right. Edgar confirms that Spenser only has a level three clearance. She asks Edgar to notify Heller immediately.

11:37 A.M.  
Hank, the accomplice of yellow tie man, arrives at the Pentagon posing as a computer repairman. Spenser runs out and apologizes to the guard that he was supposed to clear Hank in. Hank's bag goes through x-ray. It has tools in it.

11:38 A.M.  
Spenser leads Hank into the tech room, and shows him where the classified material on Jack is held. Hank gets to work assembling a gun out of the various pieces in his bag.

-Commercial Break-

11:43 A.M.  
Evelyn tells Martha that Cummings ordered her to pack her things because she's going somewhere. Martha realizes that her husband is having her committed.

11:45 A.M.  
Spenser is alarmed when his system is locked. Edgar watches smugly as two security guards apprehend Spenser.

11:46 A.M.  
Spenser is brought to the situation room where Chloe and Heller are waiting. Heller accuses him of unauthorized access of classified files. Chloe wants to know why he seduced her. Spenser tells Heller that he was careless with Chloe and now she is trying to get back at him. Heller doesn't buy it.

11:47 A.M.  
Logan and Cummings go to Martha's room, but she has disappeared out the bathroom window. Agent Pierce radios to the other agents to look for her.

-Commercial Break-

11:53 A.M.  
Jack confirms to McGill that no one other than Palmer, Tony, Michelle and Chloe knew that he was alive. He explains that he faked his own death because Palmer warned him that someone inside Logan's Administration was targeting him. Jack thinks that whoever tried to kill him eighteen months ago is after him again. McGill notes that it would take months to weed out someone in the Administration. They are interrupted by a call from medical. Tony is conscious and wants to speak to Jack.

11:54 A.M.  
Derek stops Jack as he's heading to medical and apologizes for the way he has treated him. Jack knows that Derek was only protecting his mother. Jack promises to talk to him once this is all over.

11:55 A.M.  
Spenser refuses to confess how he got a higher security clearance. Edgar pulls up Spenser's system and sees that he was tracking Jack inside the building. Spenser says that he was only following orders.

11:56 A.M.  
As Tony lies in the medical bed, Jack leans down to speak to him. In the glare of the heart monitor, he sees an armed Hank behind him. Jack reacts and is able to knock the gun down. They fight, and Jack forces a pair of scissors into Hank's throat.

11:57 A.M.  
Hearing gunshots, Heller rushes in with the guards. Jack knows that this hit man was a professional. Heller tells him about Spenser, and Jack orders someone to monitor Tony.

11:58 A.M.  
Jack goes to the situation room and pulls up surveillance from the medical wing. He makes Spenser see the image of a dead Hank. Jack demands to know if Spenser let him into the Pentagon. Spenser says he was part of an internal affairs investigation and Hank was supposed to put taps on the servers. He seems confused to hear that Jack was to be assassinated. "Who told you to let that man into the Pentagon?" Jack sneers. Spenser answers that Cummings from the White House recruited him to monitor whether DoD was working within the rules. Spenser was under the impression that he was serving the President.

11:59 A.M.  
Jack, McGill and Heller decipher that Cummings was responsible for Palmer's death and is now after Jack. McGill warns that DoD cannot touch the President's chief of staff. "I'm not DoD," Jack says. "I'll go get Walt Cummings myself." 


	6. 12:00 PM 1:00 PM

12:00 P.M. - 1:00 P.M.

12:00 P.M.  
Heller and McGill are hesitant to let Jack go after Cummings. Jack intends to go directly to Novick, who can be trusted. Since Jack no longer works there, the plan won't backfire on DoD. McGill gives in with the stipulation that Jack doesn't make this revenge for Palmer's death.

12:02 P.M.  
Audrey apologizes to Jack for being so distant. It will take time for her to get used to seeing him alive.

12:03 P.M.  
Cummings cannot confirm whether Jack is dead, but Nathanson says that the nerve gas is on its way to the port.

12:04 P.M.  
The yellow tie man and an accomplice named Schaeffer arrange shipping the canisters to Moscow.

12:05 P.M.  
Logan is furious that Martha hasn't been found yet. He is shown a video made by the terrorists to show how the nerve gas causes permanent nerve damage within minutes. Yet the nerve gas stolen from the airport is far more lethal than the one in the video. Novick excuses himself when he gets a text message from Jack. Cummings watches him nervously, wondering if it's news of Jack's death.

12:06 P.M.  
Novick calls back Jack, who says he has a lead on the nerve gas but that he wants it kept secret from the President. Novick is alarmed when Jack adds that it concerns Cummings. Novick agrees to meet him.

12:07 P.M.  
Jack tells Diane and Derek that he needs to stay on to help the country. Diane knows that Jack isn't coming back to her, and she asks if it's because of Audrey. Jack says that he is still in love with Audrey even though he doesn't know if she feels the same way. He kisses Diane goodbye.

12:09 P.M.  
Cummings and Nathanson listen to the playback of Jack and Novick's phone conversation. Nathanson blames Cummings for not getting the job done inside the Pentagon. He orders Cummings to kill Jack when he comes to the retreat.

-Commercial Break-

12:14 P.M.  
Secret Service Agent Pierce finds Martha in the stables on the property. She pleads with him to help her because they are setting her up. She says that someone inside the Administration is trying to shut her up because she knows the truth. The other agents come in to apprehend her.

12:17 P.M.  
Inside the freight unit container, Schaeffer secretly attaches a handheld device to the canisters and triggers an unlock code. He exits the container and bumps into the yellow tie man. Schaeffer tells him that he only was securing the canisters, but yellow tie man is suspicious.

12:18 P.M.  
Diane asks Audrey if she still has feelings for Jack. Audrey is shocked to learn that Jack still loves her. "If you don't love him, let him go," Diane cautions.

12:19 P.M.  
Audrey calls Jack. She wants to know if he is coming back to her. Jack doesn't know what he will do next. "I never stopped loving you, not for one second," he says.

12:20 P.M.  
Agent Pierce lets Logan know that they found Martha. Pierce tries to tell the President about Martha's claims. Logan brushes this off as "conspiracy theories."

12:21 P.M.  
Logan wonders whether sending Martha away is the right solution. Cummings lets him know that Jack is coming to the retreat to meet with Novick. Jack plans to accuse Cummings of helping the terrorists acquire the nerve gas. Cummings then confesses to the President that he leaked information to the terrorists about the location of the nerve gas. Logan is outraged, but Cummings's intent was to make the separatists think they will use it against the Russians. The nerve gas will never reach Russian soil because detonators will be triggered once the terrorists landed at their home base. This would prove the existence of weapons of mass destruction in Central Asia. It will allow America to increase its military presence in the area and guarantee the flow of oil.

12:23 P.M.  
Logan calls Cummings a traitor for jeopardizing the country and going behind his back. He then realizes that Cummings gave the order to have Palmer killed. "That was an unfortunate, but necessary intervention," Cummings explains. Logan demands that the operation be stopped, but it is too late because the man Cummings has working inside went dark. Cummings charges that if things don't play out, Logan will be implicated and his Presidency will be destroyed. Logan is trapped.

-Commercial Break-

12:29 P.M.  
Novick meets Jack in secrecy, but a helicopter appears overhead and the agents order Jack to surrender. Novick swears that he didn't tell anyone, and he yells to the Secret Service to stand down. The agents are under order from the President to arrest Jack. They handcuff him.

12:31 P.M.  
With Jack now in custody, he was prevented from telling Novick anything. Cummings will make it look like Jack was leaking information of national security to Novick. Logan considers that others at the Pentagon are aware of what Jack knows, but Cummings covered his bases so that the nerve gas explosion can't be traced back to them. Logan demands assurance that the canisters will be destroyed before reaching Russian soil. Cummings wants the President to grant him the authority to remove DoD from the investigation. Logan helplessly gives him the power.

12:33 P.M.  
Martha tries contacting Logan, but he ignores her.

The Secret Service brings Jack and Novick to the main building of the retreat. Agent Pierce makes eye contact with Jack, and questions an underling why Jack was arrested. The agent says that Cummings directed it.

12:34 P.M.  
The Pentagon is confused when it is pulled off the investigation. The President won't take McGill's call, and both Jack and Novick are unreachable. Heller senses that something is wrong and he suggests they disregard the order. McGill refuses, and Heller demeans his experience and says that is because he doesn't know any better. McGill calmly asks Heller to step outside. Heller apologies to McGill for being out of line, but he still stands by his recommendation. Heller advises him to make decisions faster. They need to do everything they can to stop the terrorists. McGill agrees to disregard the White House order.

12:35 P.M.  
Evelyn packs for the First Lady. Martha wonders aloud what happened with her relationship with Logan. She used to be his closest confidante.

12:36 P.M.  
Agent Pierce comes in the holding room to move Jack to a detention facility. Jack tries appealing to Pierce's friendship with Palmer. He explains that Palmer was killed because he was about to expose Cummings of helping the terrorist attack. It was Cummings who ordered the assassination of Palmer. Pierce says that the First Lady also believes someone inside the Administration was involved. Jack implores him to protect the President because a coup d'etat is going on. Jack begs Pierce for help.

-Commercial Break-

12:43 P.M.  
Pierce has a subordinate agent radio in that Jack has escaped.

12:44 P.M.  
Cummings gets word that Heller hasn't stopped working on the terrorist crisis. He urges the President to call McGill off. Suddenly, Pierce enters with Jack. Jack accuses Cummings of working against the country. Cummings tries to flee but Jack pummels him. Logan urges Pierce to intervene, but Pierce says he is only protecting the President. Jack lays out all of Cummings's crimes, including leaking the nerve gas and the killing of Palmer. "I know about that," Logan explains to Jack's horror. Jack draws a knife to Cummings's face and threatens to cut out each eye in order to get him to confess where the nerve gas is. Knowing Jack's penchant for torture, Cummings gives up that the nerve gas is hidden on a boat from Baltimore.

12:45 P.M.  
Jack calls Heller and puts Logan on speaker phone. He lays out the details of the shipment. Logan confirms for Heller that he should take the lead on the investigation.

12:46 P.M.  
Jack places his gun on the table and offers to turn himself in to the authorities. Pierce does the same. Logan orders Pierce to take back his shield and get Cummings out of his sight.

12:47 P.M.  
Logan explains to Jack how he was coerced. Cummings had lied to him and said it was too late. Yet the international issues from the previous year are still pressing. "The fact that you're alive presents problems for both of us," Logan says. Jack's only intention was to find Palmer's killer. He wants to see the nerve gas threat through, but promises to disappear once it's done. Logan is satisfied, and then shakes his hand, thanking him.

-Commercial Break-

12:53 P.M.  
Evelyn puts Martha in a car, but a Secret Service agent stops her before she can drive off. Logan comes to retrieve her, and tells her that she was right about the conspiracy. He explains that Cummings lied to him and convinced him to send her to the clinic. She is still angry that Logan went along with it. Logan is pulled away by an aide, and he kisses his wife softly on the cheek.

12:55 P.M.  
Chloe finds information on the only ship leaving for Central Asia. Edgar narrows down which container the nerve gas could be in.

12:56 P.M.  
Heller sends Jack an image of the yellow tie man, whose real name is Ivan Erwich. He was a chemical engineer who joined his country's separatist movement. Heller wants Jack to ID him for the strike team.

12:57 P.M.  
DoD and the President watch the feed from the strike team at the port. The gas mask-wearing agents raid the container. They find a dead Schaeffer. The canisters are gone from their holding bins.

12:58 P.M.  
Jack has Cummings brought back in to see the video. Cummings swears that he doesn't know what happened to the canisters. Cummings identifies Schaeffer as his inside man. "They must know," Cummings says.

12:59 P.M.  
Cummings's cell phone rings, and he sees that it's Schaeffer's number. Jack has the Pentagon monitor the call and he makes Cummings answer. It's Erwich, the yellow tie man, who says that Schaeffer confessed everything. Cummings tells Erwich that this was an unsanctioned act and that no one else, including the President, was involved. "Your country is about to pay a very steep price," Erwich warns. 


	7. 1:00 PM 2:00 PM

1:00 P.M. - 2:00 P.M.

1:00 P.M.  
Cummings explains to Jack and Logan that a man named Nathanson recruited him. They were acting as patriots to secure oil interests. Chloe tracks Nathanson but his line has been disconnected. The terrorists are now operating on their own. Jack believes Cummings's story.

1:04 P.M.  
Logan doesn't know what to do next, but Jack verifies that the government will take over. If Jack needs to disappear again, he doesn't want his daughter to know that he is still alive. Logan asks Jack to serve the office of the President even though he is not Palmer. He wants to reinstate Jack, regardless of what political ramifications will occur. Their urgent need is to recover the nerve gas before millions are killed.

1:05 P.M.  
One of Erwich's men cannot figure out how to arm the canisters after Schaeffer locked them. He urges Erwich to forget about retaliation against the Americans because their true enemy is the Russians. Erwich warns him not to disobey orders.

1:06 P.M.  
McGill's sister Jenny calls him from a payphone asking for $500. He is annoyed, but she swears she is not using drugs anymore. McGill won't let her come to the Pentagon to get the money because he is embarrassed of her. Jenny threatens to hurt herself, so McGill agrees to meet her in a parking lot across from the office.

1:08 P.M.  
DoD learns that the canisters are useless without the detonation codes.

Erwich gets a call from a man named Jacob Rossler, who has been asked to help him reconfigure the activation device. Rossler needs Erwich to cut into the canisters in order to get the identification keys so that he can set up new remote triggers.

1:09 P.M.  
Heller lets Audrey know that President Logan has reinstated Jack with full autonomy and access. Chloe gets a tap on Erwich's phone and she plays back his conversation with Rossler. Edgar traces the call to a landline in downtown Los Angeles.

1:10 P.M.  
Heller calls Jack, who is in a helicopter, with the location of Rossler. Rossler is a software programmer who was indicted for high security code infiltration. Jack asks for schematics of the building and for Stewart to meet him there with a small team.

1:11 P.M.  
Chloe alerts Heller that the security system in Rossler's building uses a proprietary technology that is hard to hack into. She wants Spenser to help because he has more experience with it than her and Edgar combined. Edgar thinks this is a bad idea because Spenser had been spying on them. Heller relents on the condition that Spenser wears a security wristband.

Jack calls Audrey. He asks her to call his daughter Kim and bring her to the Pentagon. He wants to tell her that he is alive in person.

1:12 P.M.  
Erwich enters an auto body shop and threatens to kill a mechanic unless he helps them cut some metal.

-Commercial Break-

1:18 P.M.  
Although Martha is still agitated with her husband, she doesn't want to fight. She thinks he will need her because things are going to get rough for him. She slaps him, cautioning, "Don't you ever do that to me again."

1:19 P.M.  
Novick comes in, and Logan apologizes to both him and Martha. The President wants to discuss the Cummings problem with Martha present. Novick thinks they can cover up Cummings's involvement in Palmer's murder to protect the credibility of the office of the President. Martha is appalled, and she insists that the American public doesn't like being lied to. Logan agrees and asks her to help draw up a press statement for him.

1:21 P.M.  
Spenser is brought of out of holding. He tries to thank Chloe for having him reinstated, but she says that she only needs his help with hacking. She does not forgive him.

1:22 P.M.  
Stewart and his team meet Jack's chopper on the roof of a building adjacent to Rossler's. Chloe radios to Jack as Spenser monitors the men guarding Rossler. Jack wants Spenser to shut down the security cameras so that he can enter, but the cameras can only be disrupted for sixty seconds because they will reboot themselves.

1:23 P.M.  
With the mechanic ready, Rossler gives Erwich instructions on how to cut the canister.

1:24 P.M.  
Spenser overrides the security cameras at Rossler's building so that Jack and Stewart can raid the premises. A guard alerts Rossler that there might be a breach with a warning to remain in his office.

1:25 P.M.  
As the elevator reaches the penthouse, Chloe lets Jack know that there are men with automatic weapons on the floor. Jack and Stewart come out firing when the door opens. Stewart is hit in his flak jacket, so Jack proceeds to Rossler's office.

1:26 P.M.  
Chloe tells Jack that Rossler is armed, and Jack quickly shoots him in the leg. Rossler tosses his handgun. Jack orders his backup teams to come in. Chloe says that there is someone else in the penthouse, so Stewart covers Rossler.

1:27 P.M.  
Jack finds a young girl with bruises hiding in the bedroom. In her Russian accent, she says that her name is Inessa and Rossler was keeping her captive. Jack approaches her gently.

-Commercial Break-

1:32 P.M.  
Erwich gives the mechanic directions to cut the metal but doesn't tell him what is inside when the man questions him. Erwich recalls how his wife is in a prison and his son is being held in a state-run facility. "This is about justice, about ending tyranny," Erwich says, explaining that the government is his enemy. The mechanic begins slicing the canister.

1:34 P.M.  
Jack leads Inessa out of the room, promising that he will help her. He tells the medic not to give Rossler any pain medication for his wound.

1:35 P.M.  
Jack handles the interrogation while DoD listens in, but Rossler is unyielding. Jack even has Stewart step on Rossler's wound. Rossler demands full immunity, his assets sent to a foreign country and Inessa to be given to him. Jack says no, and he has Stewart inflict pain on the man some more.

1:37 P.M.  
McGill radios Jack and orders him to accept the deal. McGill tells Heller to make sure that Jack follows the plan while he steps out.

1:38 P.M.  
Jack begrudgingly tells Rossler that he will be granted his conditions. Rossler wants the agreement signed by the Attorney General. He will only talk when he sees the document.

-Commercial Break-

1:43 P.M.  
Rossler tells Jack that he only first talked to Erwich a half hour ago. He was put in touch with him by a Russian associate who is a commander in the resistance army. Erwich will be calling him back with the identification keys in the canisters so that he can reprogram the trigger with an updated chip. Rossler is going to deliver the chip to him at a location Erwich decides. Rossler won't turn over the chip to Jack until he sees the paperwork granting his freedom.

Jack calls Heller, who says that the Attorney General will be sending the papers in a few minutes. DoD hasn't found much on Inessa, who is fifteen and was listed as missing from Kiev. Jack tells Rossler that he can't take Inessa. Rossler calls it a deal breaker.

1:45 P.M.  
Chloe is uncomfortable as she directs Spenser to hand his work over to Edgar. Spenser wants to keep working, but Chloe is adamant that his reinstatement is over now that Rossler is in custody. Spenser is escorted out by guards. Edgar tries to console Chloe for doing the right thing. "Shut up, Edgar," she snaps.

1:46 P.M.  
Martha thinks Logan should take responsibility for Cummings's actions and offer swift punishment. Logan is happy to work with his wife again. Novick calls and urgently asks the President to meet him in the hallway.

1:47 P.M.  
The mechanic opens the canister so that Erwich can make out the LED numbers of the ID keys.

1:48 P.M.  
As the Secret Service cuts the strap that Cummings has hanged himself with, Logan and Martha enter, horrified.

-Commercial Break-

1:52 P.M.  
McGill goes outside and meets up with his sister Jenny. He hands her the number of a doctor who can help her. Suddenly, a guy jumps out and punches McGill, taking his wallet. Jenny apologizes to her brother and leaves with the man.

1:54 P.M.  
Jack calls Audrey to find out if she contacted Kim. Audrey says she left her a message.

1:55 P.M.  
Inessa asks Jack when she can return home. He carefully explains that he needs her to go with Rossler, but that agents will follow her and take her away from him. Jack swears that he won't let anything happen to her, but Inessa doesn't trust him. "You are no different from Rossler," she says.

1:57 P.M.  
After the mechanic finishes cutting open the last canister, Erwich calmly shoots him. One of the men inputs all the codes into a PDA. Erwich orders them to load all the canisters back into the truck. Erwich calls Rossler's number from his sat phone. Jack has Rossler answer, and Erwich sends him the codes over text message. Rossler says he can have the chip ready in ten minutes. Erwich will call him back with a location.

1:59 P.M.  
Jack has Rossler wired, and he takes Inessa to leave. Suddenly, Inessa pulls a gun from her shirt and plugs Rossler with two shots. Jack lunges for the gun, but Rossler is already dead. With Erwich calling back shortly, they have no other link to the nerve gas. 


	8. 2:00 PM 3:00 PM

2:00 P.M. - 3:00 P.M.

2:00 P.M.  
McGill returns to the Pentagon shaken. Heller updates him on Rossler's death. Erwich calls Rossler's phone and Chloe records it.

2:01 P.M.  
Using an indistinct voice, Jack answers Rossler's phone. Erwich gives who he thinks is Rossler the location to meet one of his men. Ashton readies a tracking device inside the chip.

2:02 P.M.  
Jack calls Heller. Since Erwich is sending a man who does not know Rossler, Jack can pretend to be him. Even though this is risky, Jack knows that it's the only way to lead them to Erwich and the nerve gas.

2:03 P.M.  
Ashton shows Jack that the chip is genuine and can detonate the trigger. The chip also has a listening device so that DoD can hear what's happening.

2:04 P.M.  
Erwich instructs one of his men to come up with a backup plan in case the chip doesn't let them trigger the nerve gas by remote.

2:05 P.M.  
Novick suggests to Logan that they attribute Cummings's suicide to despondency instead of labeling him a traitor. Without Cummings to answer for what he has done, the President may be liable for his crimes. Logan notes that Martha will have a problem with this lie.

2:07 P.M.  
Evelyn asks the First Lady about Cummings's death. Martha is preparing a statement for the President that will lay out everything. Evelyn still questions whether Cummings really killed himself. Martha explains that he was a traitor.

2:09 P.M.  
Ashton watches as a blue van arrives to meet Jack at the rendezvous point. Edgar runs the plates and finds that the van has been stolen. Jack, acting as Rossler, approaches the two men and they show him the payment for the chip.

2:11 P.M.  
As Chloe instructs him over his earwig, Jack works on the trigger. He replaces the chip, but the men want him to accompany them to ensure that it works. The Pentagon listens as one of the men, Polakov, punches Jack and throws him into the van.

2:12 P.M.  
Audrey insists that Heller stop this mission. Erwich knows who Jack is from the airport, and now he is in danger. McGill thinks this is the only solution for grabbing Erwich. Heller goes along with McGill, who orders Ashton not to interfere with the men capturing Jack.

--Commercial Break--

2:18 P.M.  
Evelyn gives Martha the press release that the President has issued. It brands Cummings as a hero. Martha is furious and goes to Logan's office to find out what happened. Novick explains to her that Cummings's suicide would not allow him to face justice. Martha accuses Logan of serving his own self-interest instead of confessing to what really happened. The President suggests that she be the one to tell Cummings's wife the truth when the woman comes to collect her husband's body. Martha says that she will do the right thing, no matter how painful.

2:20 P.M.  
As Ashton follows the van, Jack tries to get information from Polakov. Jack realizes that they have one of the nerve gas canisters inside the van. McGill won't let Ashton intercept until they have a visual on the canister. Chloe tracks the van heading towards a shopping mall.

2:22 P.M.  
Chloe sends schematics of the mall to the tactical teams, who are getting into position. The men unload the canister and plan to walk through the front door. Jack refuses to go with them because there are hundreds of video cameras there and he only agreed to sell them the chip. Polakov forces him to follow. Audrey radios Jack that the tactical teams will recover the canister before they enter the mall.

2:23 P.M.  
Audrey is incredulous when McGill doesn't let the teams move in to grab the canister. He would rather accept the damage of one canister versus allowing the other nineteen to be released. Audrey tries appealing to her father, who decides to call the President.

2:24 P.M.  
Jack and the two men dress as air conditioning repairmen and enter the mall.

--Commercial Break--

2:29 P.M.  
DoD watches as Jack and the men are picked up on the mall surveillance cameras. They pass a children's birthday party as they enter the security guard area.

2:30 P.M.  
Polakov shoots a security guard. They pull out a blueprint and set about slicing open the air ducts.

2:31 P.M.  
Jack listens in as DoD gets the President on the line and explain the situation. The other nineteen canisters could be deployed in densely populated areas like sports arenas and subway systems. The loss of life would be great. This one canister would cause fewer casualties.

2:32 P.M.  
As Polakov and his accomplice place the canister into the duct, Logan weighs the options. McGill and Heller agree that the greater good would be served by releasing the gas in the mall, but Audrey believes they have no right to sanction the deaths of innocent people.

2:33 P.M.  
Logan does not want to decide but only he can legally make the call. Logan gives in to their assessment about releasing the gas in the mall in order to nab the terrorists with the other nineteen cans.

2:34 P.M.  
McGill gives Jack the go to follow the terrorists' plan. Jack and the men put on their gas masks. Heller gives Jack the unlock code, but Jack transmits the wrong code to Polakov. McGill orders him to provide the correct code, but Jack ignores this. The canisters do not arm, and Jack tells Polakov that there is nothing he can do to make it work.

2:36 P.M.  
Polakov calls Erwich and explains that they cannot arm the canisters. He doesn't know whether to believe "Rossler." Erwich says that they may have another way to detonate the canisters. The men knock out Jack and handcuff him to a table. DoD listens as Polakov discusses that there may be a way to release the gas without the remote trigger.

--Commercial Break--

2:41 P.M.  
Jack wakes up and hears Polakov receiving instructions on how to manually open the valve on the canister.

2:42 P.M.  
Audrey argues with McGill about saving the children in the mall, but McGill stands by the President's command.

2:43 P.M.  
As Polakov nears completion of the detonation, they don their masks. The partner goes to kill Jack, but Jack kicks the man off his feet and takes his mask. Polakov flees, missing Jack's shots. Erwich hears the gunfire. Jack grabs the keys from the dead guard and releases his handcuff.

2:44 P.M.  
Jack goes to the air duct and stops the canister from releasing more gas. He alerts DoD that he prevented the flow, but that some nerve gas has seeped into the air conditioning system. They should evacuate the mall and find Polakov. Jack warns another security guard about the gas. The man radios for emergency procedures and an announcement is made over the PA.

2:45 P.M.  
As the shoppers run in panic, Jack looks for Polakov. People start dropping from inhalation of the gas. Jack finds the ventilation control room and shuts down the panels.

2:47 P.M.  
Jack sees a little girl lying restless on the ground. He puts his mask to her face and carries her outside to Ashton. Jack calls for a shot of atropine as the girl passes out. He injects her and she wakes up.

2:48 P.M.  
Chloe tracks the moving signal from the chip held by Polakov. Polakov breaks into a parked car and hotwires it. He peels out of the lot.

--Commercial Break--

2:53 P.M.  
As he drives, Polakov calls Erwich and explains that "Rossler" tried to stop them. Erwich instructs him to come back to the auto shop.

2:54 P.M.  
While Chloe tracks Polakov, Jack and Ashton follow him. McGill calls the President to tell him that Jack disobeyed the order. Logan is furious.

2:55 P.M.  
Novick gives Logan word that a small amount of casualties were contained at the mall. DoD has a chance to find Erwich and the other canisters. He also adds that Suzanne Cummings has arrived at the retreat.

2:56 P.M.  
Suzanne Cummings cries to Martha, blaming herself that she wasn't with her husband when he died. Logan eavesdrops as Suzanne asks Martha why Cummings committed suicide. "Walt loved this country," is all Martha can answer. When she exits the room, Martha looks at Logan, disappointed.

2:58 P.M.  
Chloe tracks Polakov to an auto body shop. McGill gives the order to set up a perimeter and begin the team's approach. From a camera positioned at a distance, Erwich watches as the teams surround the auto body shop.

2:59 P.M.  
Erwich calls Polakov, who is inside the shop. He tells him that he has been followed. "You know what to do," Erwich instructs. As Jack enters the building, Polakov shoots himself in the head. Both Erwich and the canisters are gone.

Erwich and his remaining men drive in a pickup truck.


	9. 3:00 PM 4:00 PM

3:00 P.M. - 4:00 P.M.

3:00 P.M.  
Erwich arrives at a safe house and reports to his superior, Vladimir Bierko. Bierko kills Erwich, blaming him for trusting Nathanson who has turned against them. Bierko wants to concentrate on their real enemy - the Russians.

3:02 P.M.  
One of Bierko's men goes looking for Nathanson in his office. Nathanson drives away nervously.

3:03 P.M.  
From his car, Nathanson phones a government associate and warns him that Bierko is on their trail. Nathanson hears the man being shot. He hangs up quickly.

3:04 P.M.  
McGill leaves a message on his sister Jenny's answering machine. He is frantically looking for the DoD keycard that was in his wallet. Jenny wants to give it back to him, but her boyfriend Dwayne refuses.

3:05 P.M.  
McGill tells the President that DoD has no leads on finding the terrorists. Logan blames McGill for not allowing the gas to be released in the mall like he had ordered.

3:06 P.M.  
An anxious McGill comes in as Heller is leading a briefing. McGill and Audrey argue about what should have been done in the mall. McGill questions why she keeps defending Jack. He wants Jack arrested in order to account for his actions. Heller calls Stewart with the news.

3:08 P.M.  
Stewart tells Jack about him being blamed by McGill. With the trail cold, Stewart convinces Jack that they should go back to the Pentagon. He takes Jack's gun from him.

3:09 P.M.  
Audrey pleads with her father to take control from McGill and leave Jack in the field. She is contacted by Nathanson, who warns her not to trace the call. He asks her to transfer him to Jack on a clean line. Nathanson knows she has a "special" relationship with Jack, and he offers an opportunity to find the nerve gas.

3:10 P.M.  
Audrey calls Jack with Nathanson. Jack feigns for Stewart that it's merely a personal call. Nathanson admits to setting up Jack for Palmer's murder. Yet he needs protection in return for information about the terrorists. Nathanson wants the nerve gas stopped. He gives Jack a location to meet him.

3:11 P.M.  
Jack gets back in the car with Stewart, who asks about his relationship with Audrey. Jack knocks Stewart out and carries him to the curb. Jack retrieves his gun and drives off to meet Nathanson.

-Commercial Break-

3:17 P.M.  
Stewart revives and tells McGill that Jack escaped after getting a call from Audrey. Jack can't be traced because he shut down the transceiver in the car. McGill orders him back to the Pentagon.

3:18 P.M.  
McGill thinks Audrey helped Jack escape custody, but she claims ignorance.

3:19 P.M.  
Audrey calls Chloe at her desk and tells her that Jack went dark to follow a lead. She asks Chloe to delete the record of her call to Jack. To do this, Chloe must erase all of Audrey's calls for the entire day. McGill, meanwhile, has the communications department send Audrey's phone log to his computer. He sees that all the records quickly vanish from his screen. McGill senses that something is wrong.

3:20 P.M.  
Novick has Cummings's cell phone. An untraceable caller is claiming to have the Sentox gas and he will only speak to Logan. Bierko tells Logan that Erwich is dead. He intends to strike at Russia on foreign soil by assassinating its President, Suvarov. Bierko demands Suvarov's motorcade route as well as a profile of his security detail. If Logan refuses to cooperate within fifteen minutes, Bierko will release the nerve gas in more populous American areas.

3:23 P.M.  
Novick stresses that to give up Suvarov to the terrorists will destroy America's relationship with Moscow. Logan requests Suvarov's route from the Secret Service even though he hasn't yet decided what to do.

-Commercial Break-

3:28 P.M.  
McGill shows Heller that Audrey's phone log was erased. He thinks Audrey did it on purpose, especially since she was on the line with Jack before he escaped. Heller acknowledges that Jack and Audrey were romantically involved before his "death." McGill suspects whether she knew that Jack had always been alive.

3:30 P.M.  
Jack races to meet Nathanson. He pulls up to a phone booth, where he answers a ringing cell phone. Nathanson is watching him from a building above, and he directs Jack into an alley and up some stairs. A chopper suddenly lands on the roof of the building. Jack sees the terrorists and warns Nathanson to move out. Jack will meet him in an adjacent building.

3:32 P.M.  
Heller asks Audrey pointedly whether she helped Jack escape from custody. "Not exactly," she says, explaining Nathanson's call. McGill comes up, requesting to work with Audrey over her shoulder.

3:33 P.M.  
Jack makes his way to meet Nathanson on top of an empty warehouse. Nathanson gets surrounded by terrorists, engaging in gunfire as he flees. The gunmen follow him to the roof, but Jack takes them out before they can kill Nathanson.

3:36 P.M.  
A helicopter appears and fires at Jack and Nathanson. Jack shoots at the chopper's engine, and it retreats. Yet Nathanson is hit. Jack begs him for information on the canisters. Nathanson gives Jack a chip, but he dies before imparting what it means. Jack inserts it into his cell phone.

The terrorists let Bierko know that Nathanson was aided by another man. Bierko orders them to find this person.

3:37 P.M.  
As McGill works with Audrey at her desk, he notices that she is ignoring her ringing phone. She answers and it is Jack. Audrey pretends that it is a wrong number. She transfers it to Chloe. Chloe tells Jack that McGill has become suspicious. Jack uploads the data from the chip to her.

-Commercial Break-

3:42 P.M.  
Novick brings Logan the motorcade information, warning him that the Russians would consider turning over this data as an act of war. Logan wonders if they can help prevent the terrorists from succeeding on the attack. Martha enters and hears the word "attack." Logan is forced to tell her the truth, and she is appalled that he would condemn the Russian president to death. She demands that he refuse to negotiate with the terrorists because that is America's policy and the basis of the treaty he just signed. "It's not that simple," Logan says.

3:46 P.M.  
Chloe encounters a problem decrypting the file from Jack because it has been formatted by an old DoD code. She calls Heller, who pulls McGill aside to distract him. As McGill talks to Heller, Chloe sends an instant message to Audrey asking for her DoD password. After Audrey transmits the password, she closes the message box. McGill catches this and questions her. Audrey lies, but McGill accuses Audrey and Heller of protecting Jack.

3:47 P.M.  
McGill takes Heller into custody but doesn't touch Audrey, believing that her father ordered her to do what she did. McGill announces to the Pentagon staff that everyone's station is being monitored. Audrey threatens to tell the President that McGill is jeopardizing the mission.

-Commercial Break-

3:52 P.M.  
Chloe calls Jack with what she uncovered on the chip. A company called Terra-Dyne has acquired raw strontium isotope, which is used to make the Sentox gas. The company is a subsidiary of Omicron. Jack recognizes the name Omicron and asks Chloe to find out whether someone named Christopher Henderson is a senior executive there. She confirms this, and Jack says that he once knew Henderson. Chloe cannot send the files to Jack because McGill is watching her. She tells Jack that McGill took Heller into custody for insubordination because he is getting pressure from the President to find the canisters.

3:54 P.M.  
Logan begs Martha to understand that this is a difficult decision for him. She is resigned to the exigency of the situation. As they exchange greetings with the Suvarovs, Novick gets a call from Bierko. Novick gives him the motorcade's route.

3:57 P.M.  
Bierko maps out the strike point for his men. Meanwhile, Logan and Suvarov pose for press photos.

3:58 P.M.  
Martha begs her husband to prevent the Suvarovs from leaving. Logan gets a call from McGill, and he excuses himself. As he leaves, Martha alerts Agent Pierce that she will be accompanying the Suvarovs to the airport. To protect the First Lady, Pierce must ride in the same car with them. Martha asks Pierce to tell her husband where she is. The car pulls out of the retreat. 


	10. 4:00 PM 5:00 PM

4:00 P.M. - 5:00 P.M.

4:00 P.M.  
Bierko watches on television as the motorcade proceeds on schedule. His men prepare a missile to attack the Russian president's car.

4:01 P.M.  
Logan and Novick review a threat assessment that pinpoints the likely spot of attack on the motorcade. Logan realizes that he will have to explain to the world why the Russian president was attacked on U.S. soil right after they signed a terrorism treaty. He becomes flustered when he finds out that Martha got in the car with the Suvarovs. He can't warn the Secret Service because that will lead the terrorists to set off the nerve gas.

4:04 P.M.  
Martha is distracted as she rides with the Suvarovs. The President calls her in the car. She pretends to make idle chatter while Logan orders her to be picked up by the Secret Service because he cannot order the motorcade back. She refuses to get out and hangs up on him.

4:06 P.M.  
Logan is desperate to save his wife. Novick fears that Martha will tell the Suvarovs the truth, exposing that the White House gave them up to the terrorists. He asks the President whether they should summon the motorcade back. Logan doesn't answer.

4:07 P.M.  
Audrey whispers to Edgar to meet her in the server room and not tell anyone where he is going. McGill sees Audrey leave and he questions Edgar, who covers. McGill orders that everything the staff is working on be mirrored to his system.

4:08 P.M.  
Audrey and Chloe sneak into the server room. Chloe tells her that Jack wouldn't say how he knows Henderson. Audrey calls Jack, who is on his way to Omicron. He needs help accessing the building, and he explains that Henderson was the agent who recruited Jack to CTU. Things ended badly between them when Jack was involved in an internal investigation where Henderson was implicated and lost his job. Jack is sure that if Omicron was involved in making Sentox gas, then Henderson would know about it.

4:09 P.M.  
Edgar enters the server room, but he is worried about getting caught. Audrey and Chloe say that they are helping Jack find the nerve gas behind McGill's back. They want Edgar to cover for Chloe.

4:10 P.M.  
Logan is upset, and wants to convince Bierko to wait until Martha is out of the car. Logan is afraid of losing his wife. Since DoD has no other leads on the nerve gas, their only choice is to either save the Suvarovs and Martha or allow the nerve gas to be released on the American public.

4:12 P.M.  
Martha nervously asks Agent Pierce if there have been any changes to the route. He says that nothing has been revised. She tells the Suvarovs that she is only worried about traffic.

--Commercial Break--

4:17 P.M.  
McGill fires a techie named Carrie Bendis for doing a mundane task not within the scope of finding the nerve gas. He then notices that Chloe is not at her desk.

4:18 P.M.  
Audrey and Chloe get Jack access to Omicron as a scheduled appointment. McGill finds them and Audrey lies, saying she asked Chloe for help on an NSA assignment. McGill is adamant that Audrey go through him for these requests. Chloe quickly finishes with Jack and returns to her workstation.

4:19 P.M.  
Jack enters Omicron, giving his thumbprint at the entry gate. His photo shows up as the man with the appointment. He is granted entry.

4:20 P.M.  
Jack hears Henderson's voice on speaker phone from an office. Jack asks the secretary where the restroom is, but garners her name from the desk nameplate. He then calls Audrey from his cell and has her distract the secretary. Audrey looks up the woman's direct dial and pretends to be in another department. She asks the woman to come to her office.

4:21 P.M.  
After the secretary steps out, Jack enters Henderson's office. Henderson is waiting there with a stun gun and knocks him out. Realizing that he knows Jack, Henderson revives him but takes Jack's gun from him. "I never believed you were dead," he says. Jack explains that Omicron manufactured the nerve gas that has been stolen by the terrorists. Henderson, blanching at the accusation, counters that the gas they developed was for the military, who destroyed it all. Henderson is shocked to find out it that his company's Sentox gas killed eleven people earlier in the mall.

4:23 P.M.  
Henderson swears to Jack that he wasn't involved, but Jack can't afford to believe him just yet. Henderson hands Jack back his gun. Jack wants to see the bunker where the nerve gas was made. Henderson is reluctant, but agrees to take him. Henderson grabs a metal file box on his way out.

--Commercial Break--

4:29 P.M.  
Edgar sneaks to Chloe's desk and tells her that he keeps seeing numbers in the NSA terrorist chatter. They correspond to the highways that the Russian president is taking to the airport. Chloe and Edgar bring this revelation to McGill, but he dismisses the claim because it has nothing to do with the nerve gas. Chloe asks whether they can at least notify the Secret Service or devote some limited resources to following up. McGill angrily refuses. Ashton suggests to McGill that they do something about the intelligence.

4:30 P.M.  
Bierko assures his men in the field that the motorcade is still on course. He wants the nerve gas canisters to be armed in case things don't go as planned.

4:31 P.M.  
Audrey tries to convince McGill that the chatter might be connected to the nerve gas. McGill is furious. He doesn't want DoD to be the source of any more mistakes. Ashton and the rest of the Pentagon overhear him threaten to have Audrey removed.

4:32 P.M.  
Audrey leaves McGill's office and sends an instant message to Chloe and Edgar, asking them to meet her in the corridor.

4:33 P.M.  
Audrey tells them that she wants to notify the Secret Service, but that they won't act upon it unless McGill verifies the information. Chloe will hack into McGill's system, but she needs Edgar to cover for her. Edgar is afraid that what they are doing is illegal, but he goes along with the plan.

4:34 P.M.  
Audrey pulls Ashton aside and they both agree that McGill is a problem. She believes they need Heller back in command, and she wants Ashton to invoke a rule that declares McGill mentally unfit to continue in the job. He is tentative.

4:35 P.M.  
Logan is resigned to the fact that he is allowing his own wife to be murdered. He could not risk the lives of thousands of Americans to save the Russian president, and he cannot do the same to save Martha. Logan asks Novick to pray with him.

4:38 P.M.  
As they attempt to work, Chloe and Edgar's computers are cut off. McGill comes in with guards to arrest them for unauthorized access to his system. He orders Ashton to incarcerate Audrey as well. When Ashton refuses, McGill demands that he be detained as well. Ashton threatens to draw his weapon, and McGill tells the guards to shoot him if he does so. Ashton is forced to invoke the mental stability clause removing McGill from command. The guards take McGill away, and Ashton alerts the White House that Heller will be reinstated.

--Commercial Break--

4:45 P.M.  
Ashton briefs Heller about what they have uncovered with Jack's progress. He undoes all of McGill's recent activities. They notify Secret Service of the threat to the motorcade.

4:46 P.M.  
Heller calls the President with news of a possible attack on Suvarov. Logan becomes silent. Novick tells Heller that the First Lady is also in the limousine. There is nothing that Logan can do to change the course of events now.

4:47 P.M.  
As the motorcade makes its way near the terrorists post, Agent Pierce gets word of the attack. He calls in an alert and the motorcade is quickly turned around. The terrorists see this and begin firing. They launch a missile at the presidential car. Since the vehicle is armored at the highest level, Martha and the Suvarovs are alive but trapped inside.

4:48 P.M.  
The armed terrorists surround the limo but they cannot open it. They spray it with bullets to no avail. A flamethrower has no success penetrating it either. Agent Pierce, who was knocked unconscious, wakes up and opens the car door. He kills the terrorists standing outside the car with only a few shots. The police arrive.

4:49 P.M.  
Logan is relieved to find out that Martha and the Suvarovs have survived the attack because of DoD's intervention. Yet Bierko won't understand that the President kept his end of the bargain. They expect him to retaliate.

--Commercial Break--

4:54 P.M.  
Henderson takes Jack into the Omicron bunker where the Sentox gas was made. He doesn't know who within his company worked on the project. They talk about CTU as they wait for the files to come up on the lab computer. Henderson maintains that he was framed in the CTU whistleblower investigation that Jack was a part of. Henderson is still bothered that Jack never believed he was innocent. Henderson finds files showing that the three lead scientists on Sentox were killed in freak accidents.

4:57 P.M.  
Henderson leaves the bunker to go to the IT department for help sending the files to the Pentagon. Jack tries to call the Pentagon but the phone doesn't work. He realizes that Henderson has locked him inside alone. Jack looks at the metal file box that Henderson left behind. There is a bomb inside. "How could I be so stupid?" Jack whispers to himself.

Henderson walks out of Omicron and phones someone. He says that, based on what Jack revealed, DoD doesn't have enough information to pin it on them. In one minute, Jack will be killed.

4:58 P.M.  
Jack scrambles to find a way out, but he is sealed in the bunker. He carefully puts the bomb in the corridor, closes the lab door and moves a file cabinet in front of it.

When he has driven far enough away, Henderson detonates the bomb with a remote. It explodes the bunker door, destroying most of the lab. Jack climbs up from the floor panel where he was hiding and crawls out among the rubble.

4:59 P.M.  
Logan thinks they should play up the fact that Martha was in the Suvarovs' car to undermine any connection to his duplicity. Bierko calls on Cummings's cell. Logan swears to him that he didn't notify anyone, but Bierko doesn't accept this. He bluntly states that Russia's new ally, the United States, will pay with the lives of its citizens. Bierko labels this as their last conversation and he hangs up.


	11. 5:00 PM 6:00 PM

5:00 P.M. - 6:00 P.M.

5:00 P.M.  
Heller is summoned to the medical area because Tony has woken up and is asking for Michelle. The doctor fears that Tony's condition will destabilize if told the truth about Michelle's death.

5:01 P.M.  
Heller tells Tony that he thinks Michelle will be fine. Tony demands to immediately speak with Jack. He also wants Michelle to know that he is alive.

5:02 P.M.  
Amid the wreckage of the motorcade, Martha cries to Agent Pierce that her husband knew about the attack and didn't do anything about it. Pierce doesn't understand why the President would give the Suvarovs' route to the terrorists. The Marine One helicopter arrives to pick them up.

5:03 P.M.  
Bierko has his technician Viktor arm the canisters. He wants it placed in an area that will inflict the maximum casualties.

5:04 P.M.  
Bierko calls one of his men, Ostroff, who is on his way to pick up a keycard which is crucial to their plan.

5:05 P.M.  
Ostroff phones Jenny McGill's boyfriend Dwayne to arrange the tradeoff for McGill's DoD keycard. Dwayne and Jenny use the keycard to cut up lines of cocaine.

5:06 P.M.  
Logan worries about what he will say to his wife. He second guesses the decision to give in to the terrorists.

5:07 P.M.  
Jack calls the Pentagon to report that Christopher Henderson was responsible for handing over the nerve gas. Henderson covered up his involvement by blowing up the Omicron servers and then escaping. Chloe tells him that Henderson's computer has been exchanging data with his home system. Heller wants to send backup, but Jack thinks he needs to go to Henderson's house alone. The former agent will recognize being ambushed by a tactical team.

5:09 P.M.  
While driving, Henderson calls his bank in Buenos Aires and asks for access to his safety deposit box.

After examining corpses of the terrorists from the motorcade attack, Ashton finds a schematic of a ventilation system. He tells Heller that it might be the location of a possible nerve gas target. It has a time of 6:00 on it. Ashton sends the map to Chloe for analysis.

5:10 P.M.  
When the doctor has no news on Michelle's condition, Tony becomes suspicious. He removes his IV tubes, gets out of bed and peels the bandage off his burned face.

5:11 P.M.  
Tony sneaks into the medical office and types Michelle's name on the system search. Heller comes in as Tony learns that Michelle is listed as deceased. He collapses in sadness.

--Commercial Break--

5:17 P.M.  
The chopper carrying Martha and the Suvarovs lands at the retreat. Logan goes to apologize to his wife, but she is angry that he didn't stand up to the terrorists. She walks away.

5:18 P.M.  
Logan pulls Suvarov aside to tell him he only just learned about the nerve gas threat. Suvarov grants the United States access to Russian intelligence to stop the separatists. Suvarov also says that he noticed Martha's strange behavior when she first got into the limo. Logan blames this on her medically-treated depression.

5:20 P.M.  
McGill asks Heller for permission to contact his sister regarding a personal matter. Heller allows him the use of a phone.

5:21 P.M.  
McGill calls Jenny, looking for his keycard back. He threatens to call the police. Dwayne won't give the card to Jenny because he claims to be getting $20,000 for it.

5:22 P.M.  
Logan goes to see Martha, but Evelyn refuses to let him in on order from the First Lady. Martha asks Evelyn to bring Pierce to her.

5:23 P.M.  
Edgar finds the building depicted in the blueprint that Ashton uncovered. It is a hospital, and Heller notifies them to evacuate.

5:24 P.M.  
Inside that hospital, Bierko's henchman Viktor is dressed as an orderly. He pushes a gurney that hides the nerve gas canister.

--Commercial Break--

5:29 P.M.  
Jack sneaks into the backyard of the Henderson house. He sees Henderson's wife Miriam in the window.

5:30 P.M.  
In a Pentagon chopper, Ashton calls the hospital's security officer, Wegman. He warns the man about the urgency of the nerve gas situation.

5:31 P.M.  
Jack surprises Miriam Henderson, who thought that Jack was dead. She says that her husband is still at work and hasn't called her. With his gun trained, Jack demands to see Henderson's computer. He explains what Henderson has been up to, but Miriam doesn't believe him. Jack forces her to the den and he puts away his gun. He sits down to Henderson's computer as Chloe begins to help him hack into it.

5:32 P.M.  
Martha warmly takes Pierce's hand while thanking him for saving her life. Novick sees this and dismisses Pierce. Martha tells Novick that she doesn't want to see her husband. As Novick is leaving, Pierce tries to explain himself, claiming nothing happened. "Whatever didn't happen, make sure it doesn't happen again," Novick sneers.

5:35 P.M.  
As patients are evacuated from the hospital, Ashton arrives on the scene and meets up with Wegman, who says that a number of ICU patients cannot be moved. Ashton dispatches his teams to find high-risk areas in the building.

5:36 P.M.  
Viktor notifies Bierko that the hospital is being evacuated and surrounded by police. Bierko pulls up the building's schematics and instructs Viktor to another entrance that might not be guarded. "I need you to finish this task," Bierko implores. "Even if it means you don't get out."

--Commercial Break--

5:41 P.M.  
Audrey gets Bierko's name from Russian intelligence and tells the President that they believe he is financing and directing the entire terrorist attack himself.

5:42 P.M.  
Miriam thinks Jack has some sort of hatred for her innocent husband. Chloe uncovers a list of satellite phone numbers on Henderson's hard drive, but there is a password protecting it. Miriam says she doesn't know the password.

5:44 P.M.  
Wegman finds surveillance images of Viktor dressed as an orderly. Ashton sends teams to that area and has DoD run a face match.

5:45 P.M.  
Edgar finds Viktor's identity as a Russian criminal. Ashton gets confirmation and sets off to find the man.

5:46 P.M.  
In the subbasement, Viktor arms the canister. Ashton comes upon him and shoots him.

5:47 P.M.  
Donning a gas mask, Ashton sees the detonated canister and calls for the chemical response team.

--Commercial Break--

5:52 P.M.  
As the people continue to flee the hospital, Ashton waits for help with the gas. Heller orders a mandatory evacuation of the entire downtown corridor.

Chloe determines that the encryption on Henderson's computer will take half a day to crack. She apologizes to Jack and lets him know about the canister at the hospital.

5:53 P.M.  
Henderson returns home. Jack knocks him down and handcuffs him. Henderson feigns ignorance about the nerve gas. Miriam screams for Jack to leave him alone. Jack opens Henderson's briefcase which contains stacks of hundred dollar bills. Miriam is shocked, and she questions whether her husband has been lying to her. Henderson claims he is serving his country, and taunts Jack to shoot him because he knows nothing.

5:56 P.M.  
Instead of firing at Henderson, Jack shoots Miriam in the leg above the kneecap so that she will still be able to walk. Miriam cries out in pain and begs her husband to tell Jack what he wants to know. "Forgive me, Miriam, I can't," Henderson says to both Jack and Miriam's horror. Jack calls for an ambulance. He also has the Pentagon ready an interrogation room with hyoscine-pentothal prepared for Henderson.

5:57 P.M.  
Heller calls Ashton, who has found a timer on the canister. Since it will detonate in a minute, the bomb squad won't have time to stop it. Ashton picks the canister up and runs out of the basement into the hospital wards. He speeds out the door and gets the canister to the unit's truck where it is sealed into a chemical container. They lock it in as the trigger detonates. The nerve gas is contained and the hospital is saved.

5:59 P.M.  
Ostroff executes Jenny and Dwayne. He calls Bierko to let him know that he has the DoD keycard.


	12. 6:00 PM 7:00 PM

6:00 P.M. - 7:00 P.M.

6:00 P.M.  
Osrtoff takes the DoD keycard before leaving Jenny's apartment where the bodies of Jenny and Dwayne lie. He reprograms the keycard so that his photo shows up on the DoD security system instead of McGill's image.

6:03 P.M.  
Heller and Audrey tell the President that they have no idea where the terrorists will strike next with the nerve gas. Their only lead is Henderson.

6:04 P.M.  
Kim Bauer arrives at the Pentagon to meet Audrey. She is with a man named Barry Landes. Kim doesn't know that Jack is alive.

6:05 P.M.  
Audrey asks Jack whether she should tell Kim before he arrives to soften the blow. Henderson, who is in the backseat of Jack's car, says that Kim was depressed when Chase left her. Henderson and his wife Miriam were there for her when Jack wasn't.

6:06 P.M.  
Kim is unnerved being in a government building because this is the kind of place where both of her parents died. Audrey tells her about Jack and explains that he kept her in the dark in order to protect her. Kim is speechless.

6:08 P.M.  
Novick is surprised when Vice President Hal Gardner turns up at the retreat because Logan asked for his help dealing with the nerve gas. Gardner doesn't agree with Heller's existing plan and he proposes a more sweeping one, much to the disdain of Novick. The Vice President wants to ignore the law by not obtaining Congressional approval for declaration of martial law in Washington. He and Novick argue over casualty estimates. Novick tries appealing to Logan, but the President wants to follow Gardner's plan because it would make him appear in control of the situation.

6:11 P.M.  
As they enter the Pentagon, Henderson tells Jack that he is only trying to protect the country. "You don't want to know what I know," he says evasively. Guards take him into holding.

6:12 P.M.  
Ostroff is cleared for entry into the Pentagon with his forged keycard.

--Commercial Break--

6:17 P.M.  
Jack quizzes Audrey about Kim's reaction to his being alive.

6:18 P.M.  
Jack goes to Kim. "I don't know what you expect me to say," she stoically greets him. Jack tries to explain why he didn't tell her the truth and Barry interjects. Kim asks Barry to give them some privacy. She tells Jack that she leaned on Barry when no one else was available. Jack says that it was more painful to leave Kim than to lose Teri. Kim doesn't know how to come to terms with his being back. He apologizes and begs her to stay because he has more to say to her.

6:22 P.M.  
Armed with a schematic of the Pentagon, Ostroff finds an air duct.

6:23 P.M.  
Writhing in pain, Tony questions Heller about why Michelle was killed. Heller can't tell him anything because it is classified information and Tony no longer is a federal agent. Tony feels that, with all his years of service, he deserves to know. Heller admits that her death was part of a larger terrorist plot and that Henderson was involved. Tony warns Heller not to let Henderson cut a deal.

6:25 P.M.  
Audrey tells Jack that Barry is a clinical psychologist and that Kim might have been his patient. Henderson is clamped down in the interrogation room. Jack is sure Henderson will undergo extreme torture to keep his secrets secure.

6:26 P.M.  
Jack tells Henderson that the hyoscine-pentothal being injected into him is creating the pain. They will inflict him with more unless he tells them what they need to know. Henderson refuses. An agent named Burke gives him another dose, and Henderson winces immediately.

--Commercial Break--

6:32 P.M.  
Novick catches up with Martha as she is having a cigarette. He encourages her to stand by her husband's side because he needs her. Novick was there when Logan prayed for her safety and anguished over the decision. Martha sees through his manipulation and asks Novick straight out what he wants her to do. He confesses that Gardner is advising the President to declare martial law. Novick needs her to counter that argument because her husband trusts her judgment. Martha says that Logan may not be as much of a pushover as they all believe him to be.

6:35 P.M.  
Ostroff hacks into the DoD mainframe and shuts down the air ventilation system. Carrie sees an error in the environmental system and lets Edgar know. He brushes her concern off and says he doesn't have time to deal with it amid everything else going on. Edgar tells her to check it out herself.

6:36 P.M.  
Martha finds Logan outside, alone in his thoughts. Although Martha is still angry with him, he is relieved when she puts her hand on his shoulder. She tells him that she has not stopped loving him. "You have to get back to work," she says. "The country needs you more than I do."

6:37 P.M.  
Carrie goes into the electrical room to see if anyone is doing tests on the air system. She sees the canister and immediately starts to warn someone with her cell. Ostroff stabs her in the neck before she connects the call.

--Commercial Break--

6:43 P.M.  
Ostroff sets the canister inside the ventilation's fan and sets the timer to detonate in fifteen minutes.

6:44 P.M.  
Chloe tells Kim that, of the four people who knew Jack was alive, two are dead and Tony is in serious condition. The only reason Chloe is still alive is because Jack saved her. Chloe suggests that Kim try to cut Jack some slack.

6:45 P.M.  
Heller gives McGill the bad news that his sister and her boyfriend were found murdered. McGill is shocked. Heller asks whether they were involved in drugs or organized crime because the killings seemed like the work of a professional. McGill confesses that Jenny had stolen his DoD keycard.

6:47 P.M.  
Heller calls Chloe to see if security has been breached with McGill's keycard. She sees that it was used by someone less than an hour ago. Heller orders a lockdown of the Pentagon.

6:48 P.M.  
Even with an increase in dosage Henderson still won't talk. His vital signs begin to crash and Burke tells Jack that he needs to stabilize him. Suddenly, the building alarm sounds and Heller lets Jack know that someone stole a DoD access card. Jack tells Burke to stabilize Henderson.

--Commercial Break--

6:52 P.M.  
Heller details Jack to a corridor to find the suspect, and Jack heads out. Edgar locates Ostroff on surveillance cameras and runs facial recognition. Heller notices that Carrie is not at her desk.

6:54 P.M.  
Edgar goes to look for Carrie. Meanwhile, Ostroff tries to make his way out of the building, taking a guard hostage. He kills the guard and takes his radio.

6:55 P.M.  
Jack comes upon the dead guard and sees that his walkie is gone. Jack radios that the suspect is in the stairwell, but sends a hand signal to an overhead surveillance camera that this is not true. Heller plays along. Ostroff overhears this communication and thinks he is in the clear.

6:56 P.M.  
Jack comes up behind Ostroff, who tries to shoot him. Jack kills him first and takes the timer with a relay switch. He also sees finds a PDA with a schematic of the Pentagon's ventilation system. Jack suspects there may be nerve gas in the building. Heller immediately orders an evacuation. Edgar calls Chloe from the electrical room and she yells for him to get out of the building. Edgar sees Carrie's body but he doesn't notice the canister begin to emit gas towards the fan.

6:57 P.M.  
As Audrey runs out with Kim and Barry, they see workers in the other offices collapse. Chloe tries to lock down some doors to slow the rate that the gas will reach the rest of the building. Chloe manages to contain certain rooms, and the group heads to the situation room for safety. Jack orders Burke to take Henderson to the clinic isolation room and seal it off.

6:58 P.M.  
Chloe closes off all the safe rooms with biohazard strips. One of the techies is locked out, and Jack tells her to try to find another exit. They watch as the woman and the rest of the people outside fall down to their deaths.

6:59 P.M.  
Edgar comes running into the tactical area from the electrical room. He sees Chloe in the situation room and calls to her. She and everyone watch helplessly as Edgar falls to his death. Chloe's eyes tear up.


	13. 7:00 PM 8:00 PM

7:00 P.M. - 8:00 P.M.

7:00 P.M.  
Jack, Audrey, Kim, Chloe, Barry and others wait in the sealed conference room. Heller is protected in his office, as is Tony in medical. They are saddened to see their dead co-workers in the other offices.

7:01 P.M.  
Heller calls Stewart, who is on his way back from the hospital with the chemical response team. It may take thirty minutes to get the team to the Pentagon and set up.

7:02 P.M.  
Heller calls the conference room and lets Jack know that he can find Henderson by pulling up a building grid. All of the Pentagon's gas masks and Atropine medication are in contaminated areas.

7:03 P.M.  
Chloe is in a state of shock. Jack needs her to work, but Chloe can't move. Barry, who is a clinical psychologist, thinks he can help her. Barry pulls Chloe away from the window facing Edgar's body and tries to steady her nerves.

7:05 P.M.  
McGill, who is sealed in the holding cell, confesses to the guard watching him that the nerve gas being released was his fault. "I didn't want anyone to know I got beat up," he sighs. "So we're all gonna die because you got embarrassed?" the guard asks incredulously.

7:06 P.M.  
Tony gets up from his hospital bed and sees the dead bodies outside the medical area.

7:07 P.M.  
Jack calls down to the medical unit. The doctor tells Jack that Burke got Henderson secured in time. Tony hears that Henderson is in there with him, and he knocks the doctor unconscious. Tony hangs up on Jack.

7:08 P.M.  
Tony sees Henderson lying groggily on a bed and he grabs Burke's gun. On the video feed, Jack sees Tony holding Burke at gunpoint. Tony wakes Henderson and blames him for taking Michelle's life. With tears streaming down his cheek, Tony threatens to kill him. Henderson chuckles, and is callous toward Tony about Michelle. Jack tries to calm Tony down over the intercom. He can sympathize because he lost Teri in the same way. They need Henderson to save thousands of lives. Tony understands and backs off.

7:09 P.M.  
Burke continues injecting Henderson with the pain-inflicting hyoscine-pentothal. Despite this, Henderson refuses to say anything about Bierko or his computer password.

7:10 P.M.  
Logan and Vice President Gardner grill Secretary of Homeland Security Karen Hayes over the phone about the attack on the Pentagon. Karen suggests an emergency restructuring that would put Homeland Security in charge of the Defense Department. Gardner gives her approval.

7:11 P.M.  
Gardner presses the President to enact martial law because it is the effective solution, but Logan insists that his advisors believe it will only create mayhem. Gardner notes that, with only military personnel on the streets, the terrorists would not be able to move freely. Logan is indecisive.

7:12 P.M.  
Bierko instructs his operative to move all of the nerve gas to the new target.

-Commercial Break-

7:17 P.M.  
Jack pushes Barry aside and pleads with Chloe to help decrypt the files from Henderson's computer. She doesn't want to. "We do not quit until it's over," Jack presses. Barry interjects that Jack is only making it worse. He then accuses Jack of never being there for others when they need it the most. Jack angrily walks over to Barry and grabs him by the throat. Jack reproaches him for taking advantage of Kim. Kim steps in and explains that Barry helped her deal with suicidal thoughts. Chloe breaks the tension in the room by announcing that she will get back to work.

7:18 P.M.  
Suddenly, an alarm beeps. Chloe discovers that the seals on the protected rooms are breaking down. The nerve gas must have been laced with a corrosive acid that is eroding the partition seals. She thinks they have about twenty minutes before the gas permeates the isolated zones.

7:19 P.M.  
Martha overhears Novick defend himself to Gardner about usurping his position. She is surprised that her husband is allowing Gardner to create policy. Martha knows that Gardner wants Logan to fumble so that he can assume the Presidency. Novick begs her to intervene, alluding to past events where Gardner took credit for success and left Logan out to dry on failures.

7:21 P.M.  
Heller warns all workers in the protected areas that the nerve gas is eating away at the seals. They need to figure out a way to flush the gas out of the contaminated zones because the chemical response team won't be ready to extract the gas in time.

7:22 P.M.  
Jack confides to Audrey that he persuaded Kim to stay at the Pentagon for his own benefit. It will be his fault if something happens to her.

7:23 P.M.  
Chloe thinks that she may be able to decrease the gas concentration by flushing out the contaminated areas with air conditioning. Yet she is being blocked by a program set up on another computer that she cannot access from a remote. Jack wants to go behind the cleared wall of the conference room to get to that computer. He will have to hold his breath when entering the ventilation room where the computer is. Jack pulls off one of the wall panels and climbs inside. They replace the panel once he is in.

-Commercial Break-

7:28 P.M.  
Jack shimmies his way along the crawlspace and reaches a storage area. He tapes over the door he entered through to create an airlock to the conference room.

7:29 P.M.  
Jack radios Chloe to say that he is about to head into the ventilation room. He says he will tap his comm unit three times when he is back inside the safe room. Jack pulls up his jacket hood and sucks in one last big breath.

7:30 P.M.  
Jack steps over the dead bodies in the hallway. He removes another wall panel to discover iron bars blocking his entrance to the ventilation room. Jack can see the computer running the program that Chloe referred to. He hurries back to the storage area.

Back in the conference room, Chloe sees that the seal corrosion is now rapidly increasing. Kim nervously asks if they can do anything to help Jack. Chloe quickly shoots her down and they argue. The three taps from Jack echoes on the radio when he arrives in the storage room. He waits twenty seconds for the room to clear of any residual gas. As Chloe monitors the storage room's air, they all wonder aloud what Jack's quick return means.

7:31 P.M.  
After the twenty seconds, Audrey gives Jack the signal to breathe. He tells them that he was unable to get to the computer because of a security grate but he did see the program running. Chloe learns that the grate was a new addition that someone neglected to file properly. The only way to enter the ventilation area is through the holding room where McGill is being kept.

7:32 P.M.  
Jack calls McGill and explains the situation. He is the only one alive who can get to the computer. Unfortunately, there is no way to airlock the holding room once he has exited it. This means that both he and the guard will die. McGill rationalizes to the anxious guard that they have no other choice. McGill tells Jack that he will do it.

-Commercial Break-

7:39 P.M.  
Kim apologizes to Chloe for snapping at her. She asks if Chloe had contact with Jack while he was gone. Chloe admits that she sent him information about Kim's life - including her breakup with Chase and her depression.

7:40 P.M.  
As the chemical response team prepares to remove the gas from the Pentagon, Jack returns to the conference room and he has Chloe pull up the feed to the holding room.

7:41 P.M.  
McGill watches as the guard says goodbye over the phone to his child. McGill lets Chloe know that he is ready. McGill takes a deep breath and opens the door. He runs upstairs and turns off the program on the computer. McGill runs back out.

7:42 P.M.  
When the air conditioning finally responds, Chloe starts the vents. Although the gas won't be gone for another fifteen minutes, this will help slow down the rotting of the seals.

McGill returns to the holding room and shuts the door behind him. He and the guard hear Jack thank them over the intercom.

7:43 P.M.  
The guard exhales and is relieved. "I'm okay," he exclaims. Seconds later, he convulses and keels over. McGill gasps for air and dies too. Jack and the others watch this helplessly from the conference room.

7:45 P.M.  
Jack orders the medical room's security feed pulled up. He sees Burke prepare another syringe as Henderson still refuses to confess. "You're wasting your time," Tony says bluntly.

7:46 P.M.  
Jack asks Chloe to keep working on hacking into Henderson's computer because the seasoned former agent will divulge nothing. Jack asks Kim to stay when the gas is exhumed because they still need to talk. She says that she loves him but doesn't want to be around him. Jack is heartbroken and he begs to spend a little time with her. She refuses, and goes to Barry's waiting arms. Audrey takes Jack's hand in comfort and asks if he is okay. "No," Jack responds.

-Commercial Break-

7:51 P.M.  
Novick and Martha review the press statement that Gardner has drawn up. Logan stands behind what it says. Novick leaves the room, dejected.

7:52 P.M.  
Martha tells her husband that she will support his decision but that she won't stand by and watch Gardner promote his own agenda. Logan breaks down to her. "I don't know how much more of this I can take," he says, referring to Palmer's assassination, Cummings's betrayal, the hostages and the nerve gas. "I almost lost you," he cries. Martha assures him that she is still here with him.

7:53 P.M.  
Bierko phones a European woman named Collette Stenger and asks for the high-security schematics he is paying her for. She says she is not ready and hangs up on him.

7:54 P.M.  
Collette returns to bed with her lover, Theo Stoller, without telling him what she is working on.

7:55 P.M.  
Karen Hayes calls Heller to inform him that she is heading to the Pentagon with a team. System analyst Miles Papazian sits beside her in the car. He informs his boss Karen that he has re-formatted DoD servers to Homeland Security specs and routed their tactical protocols through him. Karen gives him authority to replace DoD personnel with some of his own because they won't be in any shape to continue working. She explains that Heller will no longer be in charge and that the Pentagon ceases to be an operational entity. All the people there will now report to the two of them.

7:56 P.M.  
The sealed doors raise on the Pentagon's contained offices as the nerve gas is taken out by the chemical response team. Jack says goodbye to Kim before heading out. Jack orders Barry to take her out of Washington.

7:57 P.M.  
Henderson's nervous system shuts down. When Jack calls the medical room, Tony tells him that Henderson is in a coma. "You've had your chance, he's mine now," Tony says, clutching the gun. As he runs through the halls toward the medical unit, Jack urges Tony not to do anything to Henderson because it won't make him feel better about losing Michelle. Tony ignores his plea with renewed determination.

7:58 P.M.  
Tony knocks out Burke. He prepares a syringe of a lethal dose of hyoscine-pentothal and holds it over Henderson, but Tony can't kill him. He puts the syringe away. Suddenly, Henderson awakes and kicks Tony in the groin. Tony falls to the floor in agony. Henderson gets up off the table and, although he is weakened, he runs out.

7:59 P.M.  
Jack enters the clinic and finds Tony and Burke on the ground. Gasping in pain, Tony tells Jack that he couldn't do it. Jack promises Tony that he will not let Henderson get away. He helps Tony off the ground, and runs off to find Henderson. 


	14. 8:00 PM 9:00 PM

8:00 P.M. - 9:00 P.M.

8:00 P.M.  
As medic workers inspect Tony's head, Chloe enters to inform Jack of a discovery she made on Henderson's computer. Tony tells her that Jack left to bring in Henderson, who escaped and is on the loose inside the locked-down Pentagon.

8:01 P.M.  
Jack scours the building for Henderson. Tony listens in as Chloe calls Jack to tell him that she was able to decrypt a file on Henderson's computer and found an intelligence broker named Collette Stenger. Meanwhile, Henderson captures a guard and takes the man's gun.

8:02 P.M.  
As Logan prepares to formally declare martial law, Martha comes in and dismisses Gardner from the room. She lets her husband know that Novick found out that DoD has a lead on the nerve gas. Logan believes the Pentagon cannot handle anything at this point. Martha suggests that Gardner's true intention is to see Logan go down. The President does not respond.

8:04 P.M.  
Logan goes to the press podium and announces that Washington will be under a curfew enforced by the military. Bierko watches this on television.

8:05 P.M.  
Henderson is trying to escape with the guard through a back entrance when Jack confronts him. There is a standoff, but Henderson shoots the guard in the back. As Jack rushes to the fallen guard, Henderson runs out of the building and past the chemical response team, killing some members. Jack attempts to pursue, but Henderson is gone.

8:06 P.M.  
As Chloe works at a terminal, Tony takes Burke's gun and sticks it in his pants. Jack returns and Tony is upset that Henderson escaped. He yells at Jack for allowing this to happen. Chloe diffuses the tension by telling Jack that Collette, a known associate of Bierko, checked into a hotel and that Stewart is leading a team to pick her up. Jack calls Stewart to inform him that he wants to accompany his team.

8:07 P.M.  
Knowing that Collette is connected to Henderson, Tony demands that he join Jack on the mission. Jack refuses, and Tony begs Jack to let him go after the people who killed Michelle. Though Jack understands Tony's feelings, he can't allow it due to Tony's head trauma. Jack instead lets Tony work with Chloe on decrypting the rest of Henderson's computer. Tony knows this is busywork to keep him distracted, but agrees to do it. As Jack leaves, he and Tony share a look of empathy.

8:08 P.M.  
Karen Hayes and Miles Papazian enter the Pentagon with a team. Heller greets Karen, who informs him that the White House wants an assessment of how Homeland can assist them. She orders Miles to check out DoD's networks.

8:09 P.M.  
Chloe sits down at her work station. Miles approaches her and asks for Edgar's because it is empty. She is disgruntled when Miles takes her keycard. Chloe sees him place it into a box on the desk.

8:10 P.M.  
As the President and Vice President watch news coverage of the martial law movement, Martha eyes Gardner warily. She walks outside and mutters "I don't trust him" to Agent Pierce under her breath.

8:11 P.M.  
Pierce gets a call from Wayne Palmer on his cell phone. Wayne knew that his brother trusted Aaron, and he asks if he can come there to give him something from the former President. Pierce agrees to find a discreet place to meet.

8:12 P.M.  
When news commentators suggest that the enactment of martial law might be an illegal action, Logan becomes angry. Gardner assures him that he is in control of the situation.

Heller briefs Karen about the threat assessment on Bierko. He is confident that the Pentagon will soon be back at full speed.

8:13 P.M.  
Stoller asks Collette about her business, but she is adamant to not reveal anything. She kisses him goodbye and says she will meet him at the airport.

8:14 P.M.  
Collette calls Bierko and tells him that she is on her way there with the information he asked for. Although their new target, the Distribution Center, might prove difficult, it will allow the Sentox gas to be released on 200,000 people.

-Commercial Break-

8:18 P.M.  
Heller accuses Karen of preparing to shut the Pentagon down. She admits that the Department of Defense is being absorbed by Homeland Security, which puts her in charge. Heller argues that his staff is not demoralized or beaten. Since the decision has already been made, she wants the news kept under wraps. Homeland will assume full control after the nerve gas canisters are found.

8:19 P.M.  
Audrey asks Heller why Homeland is aggressively surveying the workers. He says it is only a formality.

8:20 P.M.  
Jack, Stewart and a team go to Collette's hotel room, where Stewart is attacked by Stoller and loses his gun. There is a standoff. Stoller sees their military dog tags and then identifies himself as working for the German Federal Intelligence Service. He asks Jack to leave so that his cover isn't blown.

8:21 P.M.  
Jack calls Chloe, who confirms Stoller's claim. Stoller refuses to lead them to Collette because it would jeopardize his undercover operation to expose the terrorist cells she is connected to. Jack explains that hundreds of thousands of lives are at stake, but Stoller's allegiance is to his own country.

8:22 P.M.  
Although Stoller has been granted permission by the U.S. government to conduct his investigation, Jack takes him into custody.

-Commercial Break-

8:27 P.M.  
Collette pulls up to Bierko's safe house in a red sports car. She is frisked.

8:28 P.M.  
Tony works with Chloe on the decryption from a medical terminal. Over the system, Tony expresses his frustration that his abilities aren't being put to better use. Chloe replies with a simple "I'm sorry."

8:29 P.M.  
Heller and Karen explain to Jack that Logan could not get in touch with the German Chancellor to expedite the matter. Audrey says that German intelligence won't order their agent to cooperate. Jack thinks he can change Stoller's mind, and he asks Stewart to leave him alone with the man.

8:30 P.M.  
Jack offers Stoller something more valuable to the Germans than Collette. He says he can provide the United States government's roster of all known terrorist suspects around the world. The Germans have requested this WET list many times before. Jack doesn't work for anybody and can give it up. Stoller agrees to the trade, and says he will be able to spot a fake list because he knows several names on it.

8:31 P.M.  
Jack calls Chloe and asks her to use the DoD backdoor to NSA's mainframe to get him the WET list. Chloe can't because Homeland took away her keycard, but she will figure out something.

8:32 P.M.  
Chloe goes to Miles at Edgar's old desk. She pretends to stumble and knocks over his cup of coffee onto him. Miles goes to the restroom to clean himself off and Chloe steals her keycard out of the box on the desk. She pops it into Edgar's computer and calls up the NSA list. She calls Jack and uploads it to his PDA.

8:33 P.M.  
Chloe quickly clears the screen and replaces the keycard back into the box. Miles returns to his desk and sees right away that the box is slightly askew. It's something only he would notice. He opens it up to find Chloe's keycard on top of the pile. He looks at Chloe suspiciously.

Stoller confirms that the WET list is legitimate, but Jack takes the memory card from him. He will give it back once Collette is in custody. Stoller says he is supposed to meet Collette in the parking lot of Ronald Reagan Airport. He and Jack leave the hotel.

8:34 P.M.  
Collete confirms the money transfer to her overseas bank and tells Bierko the decryption key for the information. A schematic of a gas distribution facility becomes visible on the computer screen. Bierko has his men torch the safe house as they move out.

-Commercial Break-

8:39 P.M.  
An aide warns Gardner that Wayne Palmer has arrived at one of the roadblocks established during martial law. Wayne is claiming to have high-level clearance and is there on official business. Gardner is concerned over this development.

8:40 P.M.  
Wayne is cleared for passage and is let through the roadblock.

8:41 P.M.  
Jack sits in the back of Stoller's car in the airport parking lot. Stewart waits in position for Jack to confirm Collette. Stoller asks Jack if he has ever grown attached to a woman while working undercover. Jack's silence confirms this.

8:42 P.M.  
Heller asks Chloe to come into the situation room. She is ambushed by Karen and Miles, who have proof of her hacking into an NSA file and sending it to Jack. They force Chloe to admit that she passed him the WET list. Karen is furious. "And you expected us to give your people a chance?" she sneers at Heller.

8:43 P.M.  
Jack's cell phone rings, and Stoller orders him to put it on speaker because he doesn't trust him. It is Karen and Heller. She demands that he get the WET list back from Stoller, but Jack refuses because it will endanger the mission. Karen threatens to retrieve it, but Jack says that she will be responsible for every life lost in the next attack. Since this will diminish the United States' ability to prevent terrorist attacks in the future, they will need the President's authorization. "Get it!" Jack insists.

8:44 P.M.  
Stewart radios that a woman fitting Collette's description is circling the lot in a red sports car. Jack asks Karen to quickly make her decision. She has no other choice but to let him proceed. "I promise you, there will be repercussions," she snaps. Stoller is assured that he will get the WET list.

8:45 P.M.  
Collette parks near Stoller's car. Jack watches from the mirror as Stoller approaches her. They kiss. Jack radios to Stewart that he has a positive identification and that teams should move in.

8:46 P.M.  
Jack gets out of the car and holds Collette at gunpoint. She is shocked, and looks sadly at Stoller who has betrayed her. With the WET list, Stoller gets in his car and drives away. Jack frisks Collette and puts her in handcuffs. She remains silent when he asks where Bierko is.

8:47 P.M.  
As Stoller drives, he calls someone to inform them that he is about to upload something. He places the memory card into his PDA and presses a few buttons. Suddenly, smoke and sparks emanate from the device. Jack calls Stoller and apologizes. He promises to help him rebuild his investigation when this is all over. "I had your word," Stoller says. "Now I know what its worth."

8:48 P.M.  
When he and Chloe hit a snag in the decryption process, Tony is angry he's done nothing to avenge his wife's death. He cries as he thinks of Michelle. Tony abruptly leaves the terminal and goes into the bathroom. He kneels on the floor and puts the gun to his head. Tears pouring, Tony pulls the trigger, but the gun chamber clicks empty. Tony throws the gun to the floor and sobs.

-Commercial Break-

8:54 P.M.  
In a nearby hangar where the tactical team has set up a staging area, Stewart reports that Collette has nothing on her that reveals what she sold to Bierko. Jack tells Collette that Stoller is German intelligence. She is surprised and assumes he sold her out for a price. Collette admits that she had feelings for Stoller, and never suspected him because she believed he had feelings as well. Jack presses her on Bierko's whereabouts. She wants to talk to him alone.

8:55 P.M.  
Collette asks Jack what his price is, but he replies that he is not for sale. In order for her to divulge anything, Collette demands full immunity signed by the President. Yet she doesn't know where Bierko is because he was already leaving the safe house to carry out the attack. Collette is unaware what kind of schematic she sold him because her source encrypted the files and didn't tell her what was in it. She will give up her source in exchange for presidential immunity.

8:56 P.M.  
Jack calls the Pentagon and lays out Collette's demands. Karen has Miles call Novick to start the immunity paperwork. Jack explains that he programmed the memory card with the WET list to self-destruct. He couldn't tell them before because he had Stoller in the car. Heller notes to Karen that this is proof that DoD is doing its job and should maintain its autonomy.

8:57 P.M.  
Wayne is driving along a deserted road when a black van speeds up behind him. Masked gunmen in the van shoot at his wheel. Wayne spins out of control and his car flips over a small ridge. The gunmen head towards the accident. Wayne manages to kick open the car door and climb out. His hand is bleeding. Wayne runs into the woods to escape.

8:58 P.M.  
On the phone with her lawyers in Europe, Collette confirms that her immunity has been granted. She tells Jack where Bierko's safe house is and that she received her information from Audrey Raines at the Pentagon. Jack slams Collette against the wall and accuses her of lying. "Apparently, she had a price," she says about Audrey. 


	15. 9:00 PM 10:00 PM

9:00 P.M. - 10:00 P.M.

9:00 P.M.  
Heller asks Chloe to secretly look up Audrey's activities over the past year and whether or not she had any connection to Henderson and Cummings.

9:01 P.M.  
Heller takes his own daughter into custody. Audrey says that Collette is lying about obtaining any information from her. When she asks for Jack, Heller tells her that Jack is the one who sanctioned this detention.

9:02 P.M.  
As Jack takes Collette to the Pentagon, she confirms that she has met with Audrey and can identify her.

9:03 P.M.  
The torture tools are wheeled into Audrey's holding room. Heller argues with Karen and Miles about the extreme interrogation techniques they want to use on his daughter.

9:04 P.M.  
Jack calls and tells Karen that he will handle Audrey. She accuses Jack of always putting his feelings before work. "Is that what happened with Nina Myers?" she asks. Jack warns Karen that there will be political fallout if Audrey is innocent. Karen allows Jack to attempt to get Audrey to talk, but she will intervene if nothing comes out of it.

9:06 P.M.  
On a private line, Heller confesses to Jack that he doesn't believe Audrey is guilty. Yet she might know something that can help their investigation.

9:07 P.M.  
Washington D.C. Police happen upon a brawl in an alley, but it's a trap. Bierko and his men kill the cops and take their uniforms and weapons. They will use the police car to accompany the van with canisters in avoiding roadblocks.

9:08 P.M.  
Chloe takes Jack aside when he enters. She has found a connection between Audrey and Cummings. The two had stayed in the same hotel room in Maryland, which was confirmed by the manager of the hotel. Jack is shocked at this revelation.

-Commercial Break-

9:14 P.M.  
Chloe finds Tony bawling in the medical unit bathroom. She sees the gun, and he admits to attempting suicide. Without her usual awkwardness, Chloe apologizes to Tony and brings him back to his bed.

9:15 P.M.  
Jack goes into the holding room and is abrupt with Audrey. "I have nothing to do with these terrorists," she pleads. Jack shows her photos of Henderson and Cummings. Audrey says she only met Cummings a few times in DoD briefings. Jack brings up the hotel in Maryland, and he forces Audrey to admit that she slept with Cummings. She swears that she knows nothing else. Jack grabs her by the throat, and then stops. He turns to the security camera and yells to Karen that this is over.

9:19 P.M.  
"If you ask me, she broke him. Not the other way around," Karen tells Heller, as they watch the surveillance feed. Heller is certain that Audrey is innocent. Karen is not convinced, and she calls for Burke to be brought in with his torture tools.

9:20 P.M.  
Heller tells Jack that Karen wants to use torture on Audrey, but Jack refuses to allow it. The guards try to stop him, and Burke is forced to taser Jack. The guards take Audrey away as Jack is put in handcuffs.

-Commercial Break-

9:25 P.M.  
One of the snipers chasing Wayne Palmer calls Henderson. Henderson orders the man to find the missing Wayne and kill him.

9:26 P.M.  
Agent Pierce repeatedly tries Wayne's cell phone but keeps getting his voice mail. A fellow Secret Service agent tells Pierce that Wayne cleared through a checkpoint half an hour ago. Pierce wants to go look for Wayne, and asks the agent to keep it quiet.

9:27 P.M.  
Jack insists to Karen that Audrey is innocent. He thinks Henderson gave Collette Audrey's name in order to mess with Jack. They are wasting time when they should be interrogating Collette, who has immunity. Jack wants to get Collette to admit that she is withholding information, which will negate her immunity deal. He begs Karen to let him and Chloe try to find something to impugn Collette.

9:28 P.M.  
Jack asks Chloe to help him save Audrey. He needs evidence that Henderson and Collette had direct contact.

9:29 P.M.  
Both Bierko's van and the cop car pull up to the Dupont Gas Company. The terrorists shoot the guard at the gate and start unloading their canisters. Bierko finds the manager in charge. He makes the man escort them to the control room as the canisters are brought to the distribution tank.

9:31 P.M.  
Bierko instructs the manager to reduce the pressure in the pipes so that the substance they are going to add will not become inert. The man is in fear of being killed by Bierko.

-Commercial Break-

9:37 P.M.  
Pierce searches the woods. Wayne orders him to drop his gun, but then realizes it is Pierce. The two run from the gunmen after Wayne.

9:38 P.M.  
Burke administers hyoscine-pentothal into Audrey's veins, but she cries that she doesn't know anything. Meanwhile, Chloe finds that Henderson placed eight calls to Collette's cell. Jack tells Heller that this news means Collette's immunity is voided. He wants him to get the President to null the agreement. He also demands that no more harm be done to Audrey.

9:39 P.M.  
Jack runs into Collette's holding room. He accuses her of withholding information about Henderson. The Federal Marshal guarding Collette says that Jack can't question her until the order to rescind the immunity is sent. Jack knocks the Marshal out and trains the man's gun on Collette. Collette admits that Henderson told her to use Audrey's name. Jack threatens to kill her unless she tells him what was inside the schematic. Collette says that it is a natural gas distribution center. She doesn't know which one.

9:40 P.M.  
Jack tells Heller the new information. Bierko is going to deliver the Sentox into people's homes through the city's gas pipes. Jack gives the Marshal's gun back to Heller.

9:41 P.M.  
Jack bursts into the holding room and orders Burke to stop torturing Audrey. Jack tells Audrey that Henderson set her up to get at him. Jack apologizes and takes her in his arms. "I knew you would come," Audrey says in tears. Jack kisses her.

9:42 P.M.  
Chloe brings up all the city's gas centers. Heller thinks they only have fifteen minutes before detonation, and Jack heads to the ops section to prepare to leave.

9:43 P.M.  
A techie named Shari Rothenberg tells Heller that she was a Chemistry major and knows that the pressure index of the natural gas would have to be reduced in order to keep toxins from becoming inert, losing their effectiveness. Chloe pulls up PSI levels at the Washington distribution centers and finds that the Dupont Gas Company's has just dropped. Heller calls Jack to tell him of this.

From his bed, Tony sees the alert on the terminal he had been working at. With renewed vigor, Tony calls Chloe and asks for her help on something.

9:44 P.M.  
Pierce and Wayne make their way past his flipped car. Suddenly, a missile wheezes past them. Wayne is knocked down. Pierce returns fire into the darkness at the gunmen. He puts Wayne into his car and they escape.

-Commercial Break-

9:50 P.M.  
Jack, Stewart and a tactical team fly in the chopper to the Dupont Gas Company. Chloe radios that the main control room is where the PSI level is adjusted. Meanwhile, Bierko's men set remotes on the canisters.

9:51 P.M.  
Chloe scans heat signatures outside the site, and finds the pilot a landing spot away from the two men patrolling the perimeter.

9:52 P.M.  
Jack and Stewart's team rappel down to the roof of the gas plant from the hovering chopper.

9:53 P.M.  
Jack and Stewart make their way into the building and take out two of Bierko's men with silenced guns.

9:54 P.M.  
Jack and Stewart sneak to the control room. One of the terrorists sees them and warns Bierko, who shoots. Amid the gunfire, Bierko activates his remote and the canisters start to emit gas into the tank. Jack goes after Bierko but stops when he notices the canisters in the tank. The plant manager says that it is too late to shut power because the gas will already spread. He tells Jack that the pipeline that feeds into the tank is outside. Jack notifies the Pentagon that he intends to ignite the natural gas that has mixed with the Sentox. He can incinerate the mixture before it leaves the plant. Stewart and the rest of the team evacuate with the workers.

9:55 P.M.  
Jack places an explosive on the pipe and sets the charger to blast in 30 seconds, but the charger doesn't work. Before Jack can think of what to do, Tony comes upon him. He snuck aboard the chopper with Chloe's help and has shadowed the tactical team. Tony insists that he detonate the explosive at close range. Jack questions Tony's motives, and Tony maintains that he is not looking for a way out. He just doesn't want to spend another day without Michelle, and reminds Jack that he has a second chance with Audrey and Kim. Tony thanks Jack for reuniting him with Michelle and absolves him of any guilt he has over being the cause of her death. Jack agrees to let Tony do this. Jack and Tony hug as they thank each other and say goodbye. Jack runs off.

9:57 P.M.  
Tony takes out a picture of Michelle and clutches it to his heart as he shoots the explosive. Jack runs out as the explosions burst the pipe, sending flames into the air behind him.

9:58 P.M.  
Jack makes it outside, but sees Bierko fleeing. He heads back in and calls to Bierko. Bierko is slammed against the stolen cop car when a flame erupts at his back. Jack goes to pick Bierko up, and the man fights back. They throw punches at each other. The main tank explodes as Jack pulls Bierko into the car. A wave of flame blows out the car windows. 


	16. 10:00 PM 11:00 PM

10:00 P.M. - 11:00 P.M.

10:00 P.M.  
The Pentagon waits impatiently for news about the blast at Dupont Gas Company. Jack emerges from the thick smoke, carrying Bierko's unconscious body. He urges the medics to send Bierko back to the Pentagon. Stewart lets Jack know that the nerve gas has been destroyed. Tony's sacrifice was worth it.

10:03 P.M.  
Jack calls Heller on his private cell. He is convinced that Henderson was only following orders from someone higher up. Jack admits that he is scared. "I think this is bigger than anything we could have imagined," he says.

10:04 P.M.  
Karen tells the Vice President that she has not yet assumed command of DoD because they are still actively looking for Henderson. Gardner orders her to move forward with the takeover. He makes an assurance that Henderson will be caught.

10:05 P.M.  
Karen voices her concern to Miles about how Heller will react in light of all he has just accomplished. Miles suggests that they get Audrey to go on record citing her father's mismanagement.

10:06 P.M.  
Heller tells Audrey that Homeland is swallowing up the Pentagon. Yet he doesn't know why Gardner wants this change in control.

Henderson hides in a coal plant. He gets word from a commando that they have lost Wayne Palmer in the woods.

10:07 P.M.  
Agent Pierce arrives back at the retreat. He removes Wayne from the back of the SUV. Wayne explains that Martha Logan's aide Evelyn was his brother's source inside the White House. Someone tried to prevent Wayne from seeing Evelyn. He thinks Palmer was killed because of information Evelyn gave him.

10:09 P.M.  
Evelyn says goodnight to Martha and, as she is leaving the retreat, Wayne and Pierce stop her. She is frightened. Wayne says that he traced emails she sent to Palmer, but he needs to know what was inside those emails. Evelyn's eyes fill with tears, and she insists that she knows nothing. She finally confesses that someone has kidnapped her daughter and will kill her unless Evelyn gives them the evidence of who is behind the conspiracy. Wayne and Pierce convince her that these people will kill her regardless. She will hand it over to Wayne if he gets her daughter back.

-Commercial Break-

10:16 P.M.  
As a team from Homeland Security arrives, Karen announces that DoD is being absorbed by her department.

10:17 P.M.  
Miles asks to speak with Audrey privately.

10:18 P.M.  
Wayne calls Jack and tells him that Evelyn has proof of the plot against David Palmer. Yet she won't tell them what it is until they help save her kidnapped daughter. The culprit is going to call her with a meeting place. Jack is sure this is Henderson's doing. Wayne gives him the location of an abandoned barn to get together. Wayne has Evelyn leave the retreat alone because she may be watched.

10:19 P.M.  
Audrey reads the statement that Miles has drawn up. It holds her father responsible for all of the day's events. She refuses to sign because it is a complete distortion of what happened. Miles reminds Audrey that Heller arrested her and did nothing as she was tortured for information she did not have. "This takeover is completely unwarranted and I won't help you justify it," she retorts.

10:21 P.M.  
Jack calls Audrey on her cell and explains what Wayne has uncovered. He needs her to get satellite surveillance on the location where Henderson wants to make the exchange with Evelyn. Audrey tells him that Vice President Gardner has made Homeland Security take over the Pentagon. Jack thinks Gardner might be involved in the conspiracy because Henderson was protecting someone higher up. Regardless of what is going on at the Pentagon, he desperately needs Chloe to work on the satellite.

10:22 P.M.  
Audrey approaches Miles and Karen, saying that she has reconsidered signing their statement. She claims she wants to hold DoD and her father accountable for the unjustifiable interrogation used on her. Audrey asks for Chloe to be assigned to her. Karen agrees to the deal, and Audrey signs the paper.

10:23 P.M.  
Henderson holds Evelyn's young daughter hostage at the coal plant.

-Commercial Break-

10:29 P.M.  
Wayne wants Pierce to remain at the retreat so that he doesn't arouse suspicion. Suddenly, Gardner comes upon Wayne and is surprised to see him. Pierce tells the Vice President that Wayne was there to bring him a memento from his brother. Wayne says that he needs to take Palmer's body back to his hometown, and Gardner wishes him a safe trip.

10:31 P.M.  
Chloe is furious about Homeland's sudden takeover. Heller assures her that he is working to have it overturned. Miles orders Chloe to stay on per Audrey's request. Miles tells Heller that Audrey signed a statement laying blame on DoD and Heller. Audrey confirms this, in earshot of Miles. Heller is horrified that his daughter would betray him.

10:33 P.M.  
As they drive to the meeting place, Evelyn tells Wayne that the person threatening her said he would know if she told anyone about the proof. Wayne is convinced that there is a mole inside the retreat. Evelyn is terrified that she is responsible for Palmer's death. Her phone rings, and Wayne quickly patches Jack in. Henderson asks Evelyn what Wayne was doing at the retreat. She swears that she didn't even know he was there. Henderson puts her daughter on the phone, and Evelyn tells the girl that she is coming to get her. Henderson gives Evelyn the address of the coal plant.

10:35 P.M.  
Jack calls Audrey with the address. Heller shoots a glance at his daughter as he is leaving the Pentagon.

10:36 P.M.  
Audrey approaches Chloe, who is angry that she gave up the Pentagon to Karen. Audrey grabs Chloe's wrist and says that Jack needs her help. Audrey explains that she only signed the document in order to keep Chloe in place.

-Commercial Break-

10:41 P.M.  
Jack meets Wayne and Evelyn at the barn. He promises Evelyn that he will get her daughter back, but she still refuses to tell him what she knows about the conspiracy.

10:43 P.M.  
Jack calls Audrey's phone and speaks to Chloe. She sends the satellite's infrared image of the meeting place to Jack's PDA. There are at least ten men surrounding the premises.

10:44 P.M.  
Jack doesn't want Wayne accompanying him to take Evelyn to the exchange place. Wayne insists on going because his brother died in his arms.

10:45 P.M.  
Gardner tells Logan that Wayne was at the retreat to see Pierce. Although Wayne didn't speak to the President, Logan brushes this off because Palmer and Pierce were close. Logan thinks Wayne must still have hard feelings over the White House's attitude towards Palmer.

10:46 P.M.  
Evelyn drops Jack off at the back of the coal plant. He presses that Henderson will kill both her and her daughter, so her compliance with their plan is her only chance of survival. Evelyn drives to meet Henderson. Chloe radios Jack and Wayne with a path into the plant. They draw their weapons and enter.

-Commercial Break-

10:52 P.M.  
Jack takes out two of Henderson's men.

10:53 P.M.  
With too many guards surrounding them, Jack asks Wayne to shoot a sentry so that he can make his way to the roof. Chloe guides Wayne to a clear shot of his target, but he hesitates. He finally kills the man. Jack is clear to climb up. He slices the throat of the sniper radioing Henderson about Evelyn's arrival. Jack manipulates the walkie's mouthpiece so that he is not identified while finishing the man's transmission to Henderson.

10:56 P.M.  
Evelyn pulls up to the site. Henderson calls her phone and orders her to open all the doors and trunk of her car. Jack watches through the scope of the sniper's rifle as Henderson comes out with the little girl.

10:57 P.M.  
Henderson lets the girl run to Evelyn and asks for the evidence. Evelyn ducks with her daughter and Jack shoots the two guards beside Henderson. Wayne fires at the other men surrounding them. Henderson gets in Evelyn's car and speeds off. Jack and Wayne aim at the car, but Henderson escapes. Jack calls to Chloe and asks her to quickly reprogram the satellite to extend past the plant.

10:58 P.M.  
Wayne tends to Evelyn, who's been hit with gunfire. Jack sees that it's not a serious injury. He demands to know who is involved. "The Vice President has nothing to do with this!" she exclaims.

10:59 P.M.  
Henderson explains to someone on the phone that he didn't expect Jack to show up. He assures the caller that Jack and Wayne will be killed and that he can suppress any evidence they might have. "I won't let you down again, sir," Henderson guarantees. The person on the other end of the line is President Logan. 


	17. 11:00 PM 12:00 AM

11:00 P.M. - 12:00 A.M.

11:00 P.M.  
As Wayne drives, Jack treats Evelyn's wounds. She explains that she hid a recording of a phone call in a safe deposit box. The call was between the President and Henderson. Jack takes the key to the box. With all the military roadblocks in place, Wayne pulls up to a motel.

11:02 P.M.  
Jack calls Audrey, who says that Chloe couldn't reposition the satellite in time to track Henderson. He tells her of Logan being implicated and asks her to involve Heller as a credible source to present the evidence. Audrey informs Jack that the statement she signed to keep Chloe working undermined her father's credibility. Heller is so angry with Audrey that he probably would not even take her call. Audrey says that she's friends with the Secretary of State and believes he will agree to be the source. Jack warns Audrey to get out of the Pentagon because they don't know who they can trust.

11:05 P.M.  
Wayne locates the bank manager's home address. He and Jack carry Evelyn and her daughter into a motel room. It's not safe for her to be taken to a public hospital. Jack cleans Evelyn's wound, and she thinks she will be able to stay on her own. Jack and Wayne leave.

11:06 P.M.  
Henderson tells Logan that he doesn't know where Evelyn hid the recording of their conversation. Yet he is having all hospitals monitored because she was wounded. "It all spiraled out of control when you decided to kill David Palmer," Logan admonishes.

11:07 P.M.  
Karen starts to doubt to Miles whether Homeland's takeover of DoD was even necessary.

11:08 P.M.  
President Logan calls Karen and inquires about Jack's whereabouts. He orders a warrant for Jack in the death of David Palmer. Logan wants it to be DoD's top priority because he has "new evidence."

11:09 P.M.  
Karen is wary of this recent directive, especially since it means pulling resources off finding Henderson. Miles suggests they keep an eye on Audrey because Jack will try to contact her.

11:10 P.M.  
After Chloe puts Audrey's cell on a secure channel, she learns about the evidence against Logan. Suddenly, Chloe's computer is alerted that a warrant is issued for Jack. "It's starting," Audrey says ominously.

11:11 P.M.  
Karen approaches Audrey, who claims to be leaving to get sleep. Karen says that the new evidence implicating Jack is coming. She cannot tell them who ordered the warrant, but she admits that it is odd. Audrey lies and says she hasn't had contact with Jack in over an hour.

11:12 P.M.  
Karen wants Audrey to lead them to Jack, so she has a field agent place a transponder on Audrey's car.

-Commercial Break-

11:16 P.M.  
Jack and Wayne break into the bank manager's home.

11:19 P.M.  
Jack threatens to shoot the man and his wife, demanding access to the bank. The man gets dressed to go and Jack has Wayne tie up the wife.

11:20 P.M.  
Audrey leaves the Pentagon parking lot and calls Secretary of State Benjamin Taylor, who is aboard a jet. She tells him that Jack has been framed but she can't say anything more. Taylor has his plane rerouted to Ronald Reagan Airport in Washington. He has the stop kept off the plane's manifest.

11:22 P.M.  
Audrey pulls into a gas station and pretends to fill up her tank. The field agent follows. Audrey calls Chloe, who instructs her to take a military walkie and scan her car. The walkie reacts with a squeal over the transponder. Audrey removes the tracker and puts it onto a DWP utility truck that has stopped to get gas. She gets back in the car and drives off.

11:23 P.M.  
Pierce is in the President's office when Gardner asks about the warrant on Jack. Logan dismisses Pierce, and then admits to Gardner that he issued it. Gardner is annoyed that he wasn't consulted even though he is in charge of the Homeland Security transfer. Logan refuses to tell Gardner any more about the "evidence" that names Jack as Palmer's killer.

11:25 P.M.  
Evelyn goes to her crying daughter, but falls and hits her head. The little girl instinctively calls 911 and gives her mother's name to the operator.

11:27 P.M.  
Henderson is notified that a 911 call came in about Evelyn. He heads to the motel.

-Commercial Break-

11:32 P.M.  
Logan gives a press conference to announce that the terrorist attack has been thwarted. From inside the retreat, Martha tells Pierce that she is impressed that her husband defeated the crisis. Martha notices that Pierce is worried about something, but he covers up the cause.

11:33 P.M.  
Jack and Wayne go to the bank with the manager. Jack gets a call from Pierce, who warns him that Logan issued a warrant for him. Jack tells Pierce that the President is responsible for all that has happened, and that the evidence incriminating him will be passed to Secretary of State Taylor.

11:34 P.M.  
Karen finds out that her field agent lost Audrey. She has Miles redirect the satellites away from looking for Jack. They need to find Audrey.

11:35 P.M.  
Jack forces the bank manager to lead them to the vault. The man recognizes Wayne from the television coverage of his brother's assassination. Wayne and Jack admit to what they are doing there and the urgency of the situation.

11:38 P.M.  
A paramedic revives Evelyn. Suddenly, Henderson shoots the paramedic. He demands that Evelyn tell him where Jack is.

-Commercial Break-

11:43 P.M.  
Martha lets Logan know that she is proud of him and she apologizes for being a burden with her breakdowns. Logan's cell phone rings and he says he needs privacy. Martha doesn't understand what is so critical because the terrorist threat is over.

11:45 P.M.  
Logan takes the call from Henderson while Martha is still sitting next to him. Henderson says that they are on their way to get Jack. Logan tells him to get it done, and Martha questions what he is referring to. Logan lies to cover it up.

11:46 P.M.  
Miles finds Audrey on the satellite, and Karen alerts her field agents of the location.

Shari the techie asks Chloe why she has been locked out on the satellite by a priority override. Chloe sees that the satellite is tracking Audrey.

11:47 P.M.  
Henderson's commandos arrive at the bank. Jack enters the vault and retrieves Evelyn's tape recorder. He plays it and hears Henderson tell Logan that he killed Palmer. The bank manager is floored by this revelation. He gives Jack his car keys.

11:49 P.M.  
Jack hears something outside, and he huddles the others back into the vault. Jack sees Henderson's armed men through his monocle.

11:50 P.M.  
Jack knows that Henderson's men will kill them as soon as they step outside. He asks the bank manager how to trip the silent alarm which will bring out the LAPD. Jack thinks Henderson will order his men to shoot at the cops. This diversion might allow them to escape.

-Commercial Break-

11:55 P.M.  
Chloe goes to the server room and corrupts the satellite signal. Miles sends the feed to the field agents, but it becomes distorted. Miles traces the error to the server. He also notices that Chloe is away from her workstation.

11:56 P.M.  
Chloe deletes access logs to hide her tracks. Miles runs to the server room but no one is there. He exits to find Chloe coming out of the restroom. "What were you doing?" he accuses. Chloe jokes that she'll write a report on the details of her bathroom visit.

11:57 P.M.  
Jack urges the bank manager to remain inside, but the man wants to stay with Jack because he will be killed for having heard that tape.

11:58 P.M.  
The police arrive at the bank and Henderson has his men fire at them. In the midst of the gunfire, Jack emerges and shoots at the commandos. Wayne and the bank manager follow. A Marine transport takes out the snipers. As Jack and Wayne head for a police car, the bank manager is hit in the chest with a bullet. They get him into the police car and Jack speeds from the melee.

11:59 P.M.  
The bank manager dies in the backseat. Jack calls Audrey, who is at Ronald Reagan Airport waiting for Taylor to land. Jack tells her that the evidence clearly implicates Logan. This information sinks in. "We're talking about taking down the President of the United States," he says. 


	18. 12:00 AM 1:00 AM

12:00 A.M. - 1:00 A.M.

12:00 A.M.  
Logan is not pleased that Jack escaped from the bank with the recording. Henderson thinks that the Pentagon can lead him to Jack.

12:02 A.M.  
Logan calls Karen to reinforce his order that finding Jack is her top priority. Miles knows that they will need to use Audrey and Chloe to get to him.

12:04 A.M.  
Jack hides Wayne in an enclosed area behind a dumpster. Jack leaves to meet Secretary Taylor to hand over the evidence. Jack calls Heller and explains the current situation. Heller wants to disclose the evidence, but knows he can't because the statement Audrey signed damaged his credibility. Jack advises Heller to contact Audrey so she can explain herself. Heller refuses because he is still angry with her. Jack asks him to pick up Wayne and take him somewhere safe because he's a target. Heller acquiesces.

12:05 A.M.  
Audrey calls Jack when Taylor's plane lands.

12:07 A.M.  
Jack arrives at the airport, and Taylor encourages him to turn himself in. Jack says he is being set up.

12:08 A.M.  
Jack takes Audrey and Taylor inside an empty hangar and plays them the tape recording. Logan gave the terrorists the Sentox gas, but planned to deploy the gas before it reached Moscow. This would provide him with an excuse to exercise the military terms of his arms treaty with Suvarov. Jack thinks it was a play to control the oil supply in central Asia and that David Palmer found out about it. Taylor is not surprised at Logan's actions. Jack asks Audrey to accompany Taylor to present this evidence to the Attorney General.

12:10 A.M.  
Taylor has his Secret Service detail arrest Jack. Taylor believes that accusing Logan will destroy the essence of the presidency and cripple the nation. Taylor plans to use the tape to convince Logan to step down quietly. He wants Audrey to go with him, but when she refuses, he has her kept by the agents too. Taylor hands the tape recorder to one of the agents for safe keeping. As Taylor leaves, Jack warns him that he won't be able to trust Logan.

-Commercial Break-

12:15 A.M.  
Chloe is alarmed when she's not invited to a high-level meeting in the situation room. She catches Shari, who is exiting the meeting, and gets her to admit that Miles found Audrey. Miles and Karen listen to this whole conversation from surveillance.

12:17 A.M.  
Karen and Miles watch as Chloe goes to make a phone call. Miles decrypts her channel and traces the call to a payphone at Ronald Reagan Airport. Chloe does not connect with Audrey. Karen sends her teams to the airport.

Chloe sees the teams and accuses Shari of cooperating with Miles to set her up. "Miles is an idiot!" Chloe exclaims. Homeland Security guards apprehend Chloe.

12:18 A.M.  
Karen calls the President to tell him what they have uncovered. Logan orders her to pull back her agents because he is sending in the military. Karen is confused, but agrees to his wishes.

Logan notifies Henderson about DoD's discovery.

12:19 A.M.  
As they are tied up in the hangar, Jack tells Audrey that Henderson won't allow Logan to negotiate with Taylor. Taylor is only making himself a target.

Karen calls Novick to ask why the White House is stepping in when she can take care of Jack. Novick says he will look into it.

12:20 A.M.  
Novick goes in to see Vice President Gardner and asks him about Karen's question. Gardner doesn't know, but assumes the President made his decision for a reason.

12:22 A.M.  
Still bothered by Logan's strategy, Novick places a call to the general running military operations in Washington. The general confirms that he did not receive a call from the President to pick up Jack.

12:23 A.M.  
Novick tells Logan that he got a call from Karen about using the military to get Jack. He asks why he did not go through the general. Logan says he used a covert task force because he doesn't want the Chinese to know that Jack is alive.

-Commercial Break-

12:30 A.M.  
Miles tells Chloe that if they find Audrey at the location she called then she will be prosecuted. As Miles leaves the holding room, Chloe slyly grabs his keycard from his jacket pocket. He locks her in, but Chloe uses the keycard to get out.

12:31 A.M.  
Chloe grabs a laptop on the counter and makes her way down the corridor. Shari sees her and threatens to alert Miles. Chloe is forced to tell her that Jack's evidence implicates President Logan. When Shari doesn't believe her, Chloe knocks her unconscious with the laptop and hides her in a closet. Chloe runs out of the Pentagon.

12:33 A.M.  
Martha tries to convince her husband to get some sleep. Logan receives an urgent call from Secretary Taylor, who is coming to the retreat. "I think you know exactly what this is about," Taylor alludes.

12:34 A.M.  
Martha asks what Taylor wanted, but Logan brushes this off to an issue over the international implications of martial law.

12:35 A.M.  
When Martha leaves, Logan phones Henderson, who is about to board a chopper with a team. Henderson thinks Jack got to Taylor first but that Jack still has the tape. Logan wants him to call when he has the evidence.

-Commercial Break-

12:40 A.M.  
Martha approaches Agent Pierce in the corridor and asks him why Taylor is there. She suspects something. Pierce says he will meet her near the stables to tell her what he knows.

12:41 A.M.  
Taylor lets the President know that he heard a recording of his conversation with Henderson. The tape is in a safe place. Taylor knows that he allowed Henderson to kill Palmer. Logan admits that he was protecting the interests of the country regarding access to cheaper oil. Taylor wants him to leave Jack and Audrey alone. He also demands that Logan resign in the morning with the promise that he will keep the recording under lock and key. He wants him to get Gardner so he can witness the signing of the letter of resignation.

12:45 A.M.  
Chloe arrives at Heller's house, and he sets her up on his workstation. She's worried that Jack and Audrey may already be in custody. "If the Pentagon has Jack, it's all my fault," she sighs.

12:46 A.M.  
Martha waits at the stables for Pierce and dials him on his cell. Suddenly, she hears a phone ringing. She finds Pierce's cell on the ground. He is nowhere to be seen.

12:47 A.M.  
Restrained to a pole, Jack looks up at the ceiling and sees a cluster of pipes. He shimmies up and presses his wrists against the scalding pipe. Jack grits his teeth against the pain as the heat melts his plastic restraints. He jumps down and grabs a set of pliers to snip Audrey's off.

12:48 A.M.  
When the Secret Service agent comes back to check on them, Jack knocks the man down and takes his gun. Audrey puts the restraints on the agent.

-Commercial Break-

12:52 A.M.  
Jack takes a gun away from the other Secret Service agent. Suddenly, a helicopter roars overhead. It's Henderson's black ops team. They shoot at Jack and the agent. Jack explains to the agent that they have come for the tape recording. Jack gives the agent back his gun, and they fire back at the chopper. The agent is hit, and Jack takes the tape recorder from his jacket. Henderson runs into the hangar.

12:54 A.M.  
When Jack enters the hangar in pursuit, he sees that Henderson has his gun trained on Audrey and demands the tape recording. Jack asks why he is protecting Logan, but Henderson says he is only protecting the integrity of the government. He allows Audrey to walk towards Jack. Blood drips from her hand and Henderson says that he has cut her brachial artery. She will bleed to death in a few minutes. Jack has no choice but to toss the tape recorder to him. With the evidence secured, Henderson runs out of the hangar. Jack makes a tourniquet out of a wire to stop Audrey's arm from bleeding further.

12:57 A.M.  
Taylor gives Logan a resignation letter to sign. Gardner is summoned in. Before Logan can explain to him what is going on, he gets a call from Henderson who confirms that he has the tape recording. Logan then tells Gardner that he has asked for Taylor's resignation because he has accused the President of conspiracy. When Taylor insists that Logan was complicit with the nerve gas and sanctioned Palmer's assassination, Logan demands evidence. Taylor cannot produce it and is stunned when the President orders the Secret Service to remove him from the retreat. 


	19. 1:00 AM 2:00 AM

1:00 A.M. - 2:00 A.M.

1:00 A.M.  
Jack stabilizes Audrey's bleeding. A phone rings inside the hangar and Jack realizes it is coming from one of the dead agents. Taylor is on the line, and he tells Jack that Logan refused to resign after receiving a call from Henderson. Taylor knows that they failed to get Logan because Taylor betrayed Jack.

1:02 A.M.  
Jack calls Heller, who is with Chloe. She thinks she can use DoD's satellite to find Henderson even though it will make her more vulnerable to being found. Chloe barks orders to Heller as he sets up his desktop computer.

1:05 A.M.  
Jack loads Audrey into the stolen police car. Audrey believes that Henderson has already destroyed the tape, but Jack knows that Henderson would want to use it as insurance.

1:06 A.M.  
Henderson lets Logan know that he has not killed Jack. He also did not destroy the tape because he wants it as protection in case something happens to him, citing Cummings's "suicide." Logan reminds him that he was the one who deemed that death necessary.

1:07 A.M.  
Chloe notifies Jack that she found Henderson on the satellite and that he is not far from him. Though Jack is perplexed, he speeds up and turns off his headlights.

1:08 A.M.  
When his car is just behind Henderson, Jack turns on the headlights. Henderson is blinded and swerves. Jack drives him off the road. Henderson crashes into an outdoor nursery. He gets out and shoots, but the police car protects Jack and Audrey.

1:09 A.M.  
Jack returns fire. Henderson is out of ammo and tries to run, but Jack threatens to shoot him. Henderson says that if he dies, Taylor will be killed too. His men have been tracking Taylor from the retreat and will take him out if Henderson doesn't contact them every fifteen minutes. A startled Audrey hears this. Jack has Henderson handcuff himself.

1:10 A.M.  
Jack asks Chloe to patch him through to Taylor and trace him on the satellite. She sends the feed to his PDA. Taylor confirms for Jack that there is a helicopter above him and that there is a laser sight trained on him.

1:11 A.M.  
Henderson knows that Jack won't let Taylor die, and he demands to be released. Taylor hears Henderson over the phone and refuses to let Jack choose him over the tape. Taylor takes responsibility because he didn't obey him earlier. "I will not allow Logan and Henderson to use me as a pawn," Taylor says. He drives his car off a cliff and lands in a lake. As the car descends into the water, the helicopter retreats.

1:12 A.M.  
Jack sees the car plummet on his PDA. He lunges at Henderson, blaming his thirst for power on the deaths of two government officials. "What happened to you?" Jack asks in exasperation as he raises his gun. Henderson doesn't have the tape recording and he won't tell him where it is. Audrey encourages Jack to kill him. Jack punches Henderson instead.

-Commercial Break-

1:18 A.M.  
Logan phones a power broker named Graham, who is surrounded by other men at computer stations. Logan wants to "cancel the action" against Henderson because the tape will be released if he is killed. Graham warns the President that Martha is suspicious and that Agent Pierce is feeding her information. Logan wants to handle his wife on his own.

1:19 A.M.  
Martha questions another agent why Pierce is missing. She is told that he was transferred. Martha finds it odd that this happened in the middle of the night.

1:20 A.M.  
Another Secret Service agent explains to Martha that it is a "sensitive issue" and that her husband wants to see her. The agent ushers her into a dimly lit room and locks her in. No one is in there and the phones do not work. Martha panics.

1:21 A.M.  
Audrey is determined to get that tape and expose Logan in order to avenge what happened to the Secretary of State. Jack thinks Henderson might have handed the tape off to someone before he captured him. That would explain his delay. He has Chloe check the satellite's history and she finds that a car met Henderson. The car then returned back to the tarmac of Ronald Reagan Airport near a plane that is preparing to take off.

1:22 A.M.  
Jack asks Heller to have Stewart pick up Audrey and Henderson from the nursery. Although Jack wants to wait with Audrey, she begs him to go so that he can get the tape as soon as possible in order for Taylor to have not died in vain.

1:23 A.M.  
Jack relents and gives Audrey a gun. Henderson is unconscious and bound. Since Henderson's men will probably come looking for him, Jack warns her to not take calls so that they can't trace her. He kisses her cheek, saying that he doesn't feel right about leaving her. She urges him to get the tape back. "I will," he says determinedly.

-Commercial Break-

1:29 A.M.  
Karen voices her concern to Miles. They haven't heard anything even though they gave Jack's location to the President an hour ago. She is suspicious, but Miles brushes this off. Karen and Miles are alerted that Chloe escaped from the holding room after knocking out Shari. Karen orders Miles to find Chloe by tracing her use of DoD resources. They are sure she will try to contact Jack.

1:30 A.M.  
Shari is brought to Karen's office and she explains that Chloe locked in her a closet. Shari says that Chloe claimed Logan was framing Jack and was responsible for Palmer's assassination. This news seems to confirm the doubts that Karen has been feeling.

1:31 A.M.  
Martha pounds on the locked door and Logan comes to see her. He tells her that he had Pierce transferred to run detail on Palmer's funeral. Logan admits that he never authorized the murder of Palmer, but someone who works for him was responsible. Martha lashes out at him and can't believe what she's hearing. Logan implores her to stop asking questions or talking about this to other people. If his duplicity was exposed, it would be traumatic for the nation and lessen their credibility worldwide. He begs her to keep it a secret. "You ve broken my heart," she says. "I look at you and I hate you." Although she cannot forgive him, she agrees to keep her mouth shut so that the American people won't have to suffer. "You do," she tells Logan.

-Commercial Break-

1:40 A.M.  
Graham convinces his three other conspirators to push through any doubts they have. Logan calls Graham and tells him that he will send Martha back to an institution if she doesn't keep quiet. Graham articulates a veiled threat to Logan to control the situation.

1:42 A.M.  
Henderson tries to convince Audrey to call for help because Taylor might have survived the crash. Though she is tempted, she is well aware that the only reason he wants her to do that is so his people can find them.

1:44 A.M.  
Jack pulls up outside the airfield security gate and sees a private jet in the distance with a lot of security around it. He gets a call from Chloe, who informs him that the chopper following Taylor is now headed toward Audrey. Stewart has not arrived there yet.

1:45 A.M.  
Jack calls Audrey and urges her to get out of the nursery, but she refuses to leave the man who caused Taylor to die. The helicopter lands outside. She puts down the phone and trains the gun on Henderson, but she can't shoot him.

1:46 A.M.  
As Audrey runs deeper into the building, Henderson's men arrive and cut him free. He orders them to kill her. Audrey is rescued by Stewart. His unit captures Henderson and takes down the gunmen. Audrey calls Jack and tells him the good news. Jack instructs Stewart to bring them back to the Pentagon. No one else should have access to Henderson.

1:47 A.M.  
Jack calls Heller and tells him that his daughter is safe. Chloe has learned that the jet is a diplomatic flight and is scheduled to leave at 2:00 a.m. She is having trouble breaching the State Department's firewall to check the passenger list.

1:48 A.M.  
Jack sees a fuel truck driving through the airfield gate. Unnoticed, he runs up and grabs the back ladder. He climbs to the top and lays flat as it enters into the secured area.

-Commercial Break-

1:53 A.M.  
Once on the tarmac, Jack jumps onto another truck. He gets a call from Heller, who cannot delay the plane. Chloe isn't having any luck obtaining the passenger list either.

1:55 A.M.  
Miles finally locates Chloe's remote access at Heller's house. He doesn't know why she would be tapping into the State Department's database. Miles dispatches a team that is in the area to get her.

1:56 A.M.  
Karen calls Novick and asks why her orders have switched from Gardner to the President. Novick admits that he doesn't know what the secret evidence is against Jack because Logan has been keeping his own counsel. "It's been a strange night," Novick sighs. They both have suspicions but are afraid to express them.

1:57 A.M.  
Karen looks up Heller's home number and calls him from her cell. She warns him to get Chloe out because Miles has traced her there. Karen acknowledges that she made a mistake, but things started to make sense when Shari told her what Chloe said about Logan's involvement.

1:58 A.M.  
Although Heller urges her to leave, Chloe won't stop working because Jack needs the passenger list.

1:59 A.M.  
On the tarmac, Jack sees workers load baggage into the underbelly of the plane. He sneaks into the cargo door before it shuts. The plane revs its engines preparing for takeoff. 


	20. 2:00 AM 3:00 AM

2:00 A.M. - 3:00 A.M.

2:00 A.M.  
Karen hears from Heller that Chloe is packing up and that Jack stowed away on a diplomatic plane where a passenger has the recording. Miles comes in as she is on the phone. Karen orders him to handle the ambush in the situation room instead of her office.

2:03 A.M.  
Karen lets Heller know that he will be arrested as a suspect. She wants Chloe to contact her on a dry channel. Heller sends Chloe out and directs her to go to a nearby hotel.

2:04 A.M.  
The Homeland Security team knocks on Heller's door. He stalls as much as possible and tells them he will only speak to Karen. Karen orders Heller be brought into the Pentagon and that they set up a search for Chloe's car.

2:05 A.M.  
Miles has reservations about Karen's decision to not interrogate Heller on site. She is emphatic that she wants to do it herself.

2:06 A.M.  
Chloe enters the hotel and sets up her laptop at the lobby bar. She calls Karen and instructs her to look up the manifest of the flight that Jack is on. Karen puts the data on a shared file so that Chloe can access it.

2:07 A.M.  
Jack sits in the plane's cargo area as it flies. Chloe calls him and explains that Karen is secretly helping her. Jack asks her to get the air marshal's seat number and to cross examine the passenger list against Henderson.

2:08 A.M.  
Chloe gives Jack the air marshal's name and seat number.

2:09 A.M.  
Jack opens up the cargo door leading to the floor of the plane's galley. He climbs out unnoticed. Jack goes to the row where the air marshal is and sits down. He knocks the air marshal out with his elbow, then props a pillow under the man's head to give the appearance that he is asleep. Jack takes the air marshal's gun and badge.

-Commercial Break-

2:14 A.M.  
As Stewart is escorting Audrey into the Pentagon, he informs her that rescue teams are searching the lake for Taylor's car. Karen takes Audrey to a holding room because she is under arrest. Out of Miles's earshot, Karen tells Audrey that this is just a formality and that she is helping Jack recover evidence that implicates President Logan.

Chloe gives Jack the identity of their suspect on the plane. Hans Meyer is a German trade official connected to Henderson through Omicron.

2:15 A.M.  
Jack approaches Meyer, pretending to be the air marshal. He asks him to identify his baggage because there is something suspicious. Meyer complies and follows Jack to the galley. Jack knocks him out and dumps him through the cargo door. He climbs in and shuts the door.

2:16 A.M.  
Distressed over Logan's confession, Martha asks the Secret Service agent outside her bedroom why she can't find her medication. He has been instructed not to give it to her.

2:17 A.M.  
Martha summons Novick to her room and demands her pills. She won't say why she needs them so badly, but she is visibly upset. Novick promises to try to help her.

2:20 A.M.  
Graham calls Logan, who says that Jack has not been found yet.

2:21 A.M.  
Novick tells the President that Martha is agitated and wants her medication. Logan is angry and refuses. "Is there something going on that I should know about?" Novick asks pointedly. He says that Martha would not tell him anything. Logan assures him that it has nothing to do with national security and is merely a personal matter. The couple has come to the conclusion that their marriage is over. Novick apologizes, and Logan allows him to give Martha her meds.

2:22 A.M.  
Jack wakes Meyer up. Meyer insists that he has not seen Henderson in months. Jack forces him to open up his luggage.

2:23 A.M.  
An inebriated man named Ross approaches Chloe in the bar. When she doesn't respond to his advances, he retreats. Chloe calls Airport Customs and asks to speak to someone in passenger clearing.

2:24 A.M.  
A flight attendant alerts the passengers to remain in their seats because they are expecting turbulence. She notices that someone is missing. Suddenly, the air marshal flops from his seat. An attendant notifies Cotter, the pilot, that the air marshal has been assaulted. Following procedure, Cotter tells his copilot to lock the cockpit door and prepare to reverse course.

2:25 A.M.  
The air marshal warns the flight attendant that the man who was next to him has taken his gun.

-Commercial Break-

2:29 A.M.  
Novick brings Martha her pills. He wonders what she is hiding because he thinks both she and the President are covering something up. Martha claims that it is only marital problems.

2:31 A.M.  
As Jack goes through his luggage, Meyer maintains that he is innocent. Chloe thinks Jack has the wrong guy because Meyers was in Customs for the last three hours. Jack feels the plane turning and he realizes that they know he is on board. He tries to open the cargo door, but he's been sealed in.

2:32 A.M.  
The air marshal locks the cargo door and tells the flight attendant to signal the pilot. She is concerned that the passenger taken hostage could die, but the marshal is insistent.

2:33 A.M.  
The cargo air starts to depressurize. If they can't get back into the main cabin, Jack and Meyer will lose consciousness. Jack calls Chloe, who sees the security bulletin about the plane. She has Karen connect Jack to the pilot.

2:34 A.M.  
As Chloe waits for Karen, Ross from the bar comes over to hit on her again. She zaps him with a stun gun and Ross passes out. Karen connects Cotter to Jack's phone. Jack explains that he is a federal agent and needs pressure restored to cargo because it is a matter of national security. Cotter is skeptical of Jack's claims, and he turns to his copilot, Evans. Evans doesn't want to take a chance and advises Cotter not to obey. Cotter refuses Jack's request.

2:35 A.M.  
Jack opens up a panel, exposing cables. He takes a belt from the luggage and uses it to bend one of the cables. The plane lurches and the passengers react in horror.

2:36 A.M.  
Jack tells the pilot that he will be responsible if anything happens to the plane. Cotter concedes to bring pressure back into the cargo area. He orders the flight attendant to open the cargo hatch door. Jack comes out and has the air marshal locked into the baggage area.

2:37 A.M.  
The passengers scream when they see Jack's gun. He wants Cotter to keep the plane in a holding pattern so that he can search it. The pilot is bound by law to land the plane as soon as possible.

-Commercial Break-

2:43 A.M.  
Logan panics when he learns that Jack hijacked a diplomatic flight to look for the recording. He calls Graham, who instructs him to order the plane down.

2:44 A.M.  
Karen learns about Jack's plane being forced to land. She knows that the President will take over the plane as soon as it touches the ground and she urgently needs confirmation of that tape. Heller is brought into the Pentagon in handcuffs. Karen tells Miles she will handle him.

2:45 A.M.  
As Heller is being taken to holding, he asks Karen if he can visit Audrey. Karen lets them see each other briefly. Heller embraces his daughter. She apologizes for signing the statement. Heller understands, and apologizes for shutting her out earlier.

2:46 A.M.  
Miles calls Novick because he is concerned about how Karen is dealing with Heller. Novick doesn't have time for him, and he thinks Karen's actions are probably necessary.

2:47 A.M.  
Miles is disgruntled when he observes Karen shut down the feed in Heller's holding room. She tells Heller that will remain skeptical until she sees the evidence against the President. Karen briefs Heller about Jack's current situation.

2:48 A.M.  
Karen is interrupted by a call from Logan and Novick, who want an update on the diplomatic flight's hijack. Logan insists that Jack is a fugitive looking to escape. He wants him taken down, dead or alive. Novick is shocked by this. Karen apprehensively agrees to the order.

2:49 A.M.  
Heller thinks that Logan wants to stop Jack from finding the evidence. Yet Karen has no authority to prevent the plane from landing.

Novick questions the President's decision. Logan insists that Jack has been lying to them all day, subconsciously projecting his own misdeeds onto Jack.

-Commercial Break-

2:54 A.M.  
At the bar, Ross wakes up and Chloe stun guns him back out. She phones flight operations and asks why the copilot didn't board the plane. She learns that he was replaced at the last minute by Evans. Chloe looks up Evans's history and sees that he was a private pilot for Omicron.

2:55 A.M.  
Chloe calls Jack with the latest discovery. She patches him into the pilot and Jack explains that Evans is connected to a known terrorist. Cotter is shocked, but doesn't say anything out loud. He feigns a cramp in his leg and gets up from the seat. When Cotter makes a move to open the cockpit door, Evans knocks him out with a flashlight.

2:57 A.M.  
Jack breaks into the cockpit and slugs Evans. He trains his gun on him and demands the recording. Evans hands it over. Jack makes him get back in the captain's seat to land the plane. He calls Chloe and informs her that he will soon be on the ground.

2:58 A.M.  
A drugged-up Martha calls Logan from her bedroom. She knows he's a good man, but doesn't understand why he didn't come to her for advice. Logan counters that she has been close to a nervous breakdown for the last three years. He hangs up on her to take another call.

2:59 A.M.  
Graham knows that Jack has the recording and is controlling the plane. He picked up a call from Chloe to Karen. Graham instructs the President to shoot down the plane. The only other option is for Logan to go to prison for treason and murder. 


	21. 3:00 AM 4:00 AM

3:00 A.M. - 4:00 A.M.

3:00 A.M.  
As Evans prepares to land the plane, Jack calls Karen and tells her he has the recording. He doesn't want anyone loyal to the President to interfere with his taking it back to the Pentagon. Heller assures Jack that a team will be there to escort him.

3:02 A.M.  
Stewart comes into the holding room to let Audrey know that Taylor survived the car crash and is being treated. She is elated that the Secretary is alive.

3:03 A.M.  
Karen orders Stewart to pick up Jack at Ronald Reagan Airport. He must make sure that Jack and the evidence are protected from Logan's militia.

3:04 A.M.  
Graham informs Logan that his people can arrange a distress signal from the plane to make it appear that there is a hijacking and that the craft is to be used as a weapon. This will give the President legal reason to have the plane shot down. Logan is reluctant to kill innocent people, but he knows there is no other choice to protect himself.

3:06 A.M.  
Miles is alarmed to see Heller and Karen walk out together from the holding room. Karen says that new intelligence has emerged, but she won't tell Miles what it is.

3:07 A.M.  
Novick reports to the President that a hijack distress call came from Jack's plane. The signal indicates it will target something on the ground.

3:08 A.M.  
Logan and Novick are briefed by Admiral Kirkland from Andrews Command Center. Logan feigns shock and horror that Jack would be in control of the plane. Kirkland advises him to bring down the plane. Novick doesn't believe that Jack would use the plane as a weapon against civilians, but Kirkland insists there is no time to make another decision. Logan overrules Novick and authorizes the Admiral to have his F-18 fighter shoot down the plane.

3:10 A.M.  
Karen gets word of the alert to shoot down the plane and she calls Jack. Jack asks Heller to find a stretch of freeway to touch down.

-Commercial Break-

3:14 A.M.  
Miles watches with mounting dismay as Chloe is brought into the Pentagon. Heller and Karen give her the news about Jack's plane and ask her to find out exactly how much time he has before the F-18 reaches him.

3:16 A.M.  
Jack has the flight attendant prepare the passengers for an emergency landing. Heller gives him a freeway where he can land. Evans is hesitant to land on the road, but Jack forces him to obey.

3:17 A.M.  
Karen calls Curtis and redirects him to the freeway where Jack will land.

3:18 A.M.  
Admiral Kirkland patches the President through to the pilot of the F-18.

Chloe taps into the radar feed and finds that the missile from the jet will hit Jack before he can land. Jack orders Evans to descend faster, even if it means the landing will be jeopardized.

3:19 A.M.  
The passengers scream when the plane lunges. With the F-18 almost within missile range, Jack makes Evans continue pushing the plane downward. Jack sees the freeway out the cockpit window. He tells Evans to level off, but the plane is not able to pull out of the dive.

3:20 A.M.  
Jack demands that Evans lower the landing gear, even though they are at one thousand feet above the ground.

The F-18 pilot notifies Logan and Kirkland that the plane is landing on the freeway. Kirkland recommends to the President that they abort, but Logan is adamant that they shoot it down anyway. Novick implores him to reconsider. Logan realizes that he has been outmaneuvered and agrees to abort. Yet he demands that Marine units apprehend Jack on the freeway.

3:21 A.M.  
Although the plane is still going too fast to land, Evans completes the descent and the plane slams down on the freeway. It screeches to a halt just before its wings reach an overpass.

3:22 A.M.  
Heller tells Jack that Stewart will be there to pick him up. Jack instructs the passengers to exit at the back while he goes to the side door and climbs down from the wing. Jack breaks into a run on the ground.

-Commercial Break-

3:27 A.M.  
Graham chides Logan for not following the plan. Logan answers that he had no pretext to shoot the plane, and reassures Graham that Marines will pick up Jack before he escapes.

3:28 A.M.  
Jack hides below the overpass and calls Stewart, who is approaching from the opposite side of where the Marines are posted.

3:29 A.M.  
Jack gets in Stewart's car and they hit a roadblock. Stewart identifies himself to the Marines, and he says he is there to apprehend Jack. The Marines have orders to detain everyone, but Stewart claims that they are wasting time. He says they can shoot at him even though he is a fellow soldier. The Marines wave the car through.

3:30 A.M.  
Stewart calls DoD and says he will head in using back streets to avoid more roadblocks. Heller is sure that the Marines are under direct orders from Logan.

Miles calls Karen in the conference room and demands to know what's going on because he is watching her work with two people that were under arrest for aiding a fugitive. He threatens to call someone else for answers. Karen agrees to talk to him. She explains to Heller and Chloe that Miles has been loyal to her and she has no choice but to trust him.

3:31 A.M.  
Karen tells Miles that Jack retrieved evidence implicating Logan. Miles is hesitant and tries to play devil's advocate. They are interrupted by an agent informing them that Bierko is ready to be interrogated. Karen urges Miles to keep this a secret.

3:34 A.M.  
Karen goes into Bierko's holding room and inquires about the nerve gas deal. Bierko says that Nathanson supplied the canisters, but he has no idea where it came from. Bierko is surprised to hear that President Logan was involved.

3:35 A.M.  
Karen informs Bierko that he is being taken to Guantanamo Bay, where he will spend the rest of his life in an isolated cell.

-Commercial Break-

3:40 A.M.  
Logan is alarmed to find out that Jack was not taken into custody by the Marines. This hits Logan like a death sentence. Novick notices that this reaction is odd.

3:42 A.M.  
Logan sees on his cell phone that Graham is calling. He doesn't pick up.

3:43 A.M.  
Stewart brings Jack to the Pentagon. Jack hands the tape recorder to Chloe so that she can prepare it for the Attorney General.

3:44 A.M.  
Jack goes to see Audrey in Karen's office and kisses her. He tells her that they got the evidence. "It's over," she sighs. Jack sits with her in silence.

3:45 A.M.  
Logan opens a wooden box in his office. Inside is a .45 caliber pistol. He calls Graham and lets him know that Jack escaped. Graham knows that the Attorney General received a call from DoD, so the recording must be in their hands. "I still believe we were right," Logan says. "I still believe that we acted in the best interests of the country." Graham notes that the murder trial of a sitting President would devastate the country. Yet there cannot be a trial without a defendant. Logan confirms that neither Graham nor his associates will be implicated in anything. Logan hangs up, explaining that he has some things to take care of. He loads the pistol.

-Commercial Break-

3:51 A.M.  
Logan goes to see Martha, who is watching news broadcasts alone. He apologizes for hurting her but she doesn't respond with sympathy to give him the closure he's seeking. Martha says that she had no idea he was such a good liar. "If I wasn't so horrified by the fact that I'm married to you, I might actually be impressed," she says coldly.

3:55 A.M.  
Logan walks back to his office, defeated. He quickly knocks back a glass of scotch for liquid courage and takes the pistol from the box. The office phone rings, and the operator informs the President that he has an urgent call from Miles about Jack. Logan takes the call.

3:57 A.M.  
From a darkened corner of the Pentagon, Miles explains to Logan that Jack delivered a recording which could compromise national security. Miles feels compelled to intervene and wants Logan's approval. Logan smiles like a drowning man who's just been thrown a safety line. He gives Miles his private number and asks him to keep him abreast of the situation. When Logan says he will not forget this favor, Miles is pleased. Logan puts away his gun.

3:59 A.M.  
Miles goes into the conference room where Chloe is working on the tape. He leans on the table next to her and innocently asks if she will be ready for the teleconference. Chloe cannot see that he is holding a black device that flashes next to the tape recorder. Satisfied with what he has done, Miles leaves. 


	22. 4:00 AM 5:00 AM

4:00 A.M. - 5:00 A.M.

4:00 A.M.  
Chloe sets up a feed to the Attorney General and to Congress. Yet when she tests the recording, there is nothing but white noise. Chloe remembers that Miles came in, claiming that Karen had him check up on her.

4:01 A.M.  
Miles calls Logan to inform him that the recording has been destroyed. Logan is overjoyed and grants Miles the position of Deputy National Security Advisor. The transfer papers will be sent shortly.

4:02 A.M.  
Jack sees Miles return to the tactical area and charges toward him. Karen calls for security to stop him. Jack punches the guard. He then grabs Miles by the throat and accuses him of obstructing the case. Karen orders Jack to let him go.

4:03 A.M.  
Miles says that he has been transferred and Karen asks where. "The White House," Jack sneers. Miles's silence serves as an admission. Karen threatens to investigate, and Miles informs her that he now works for the President. Karen slaps him hard on the face. Undaunted, he packs up to leave the Pentagon.

4:05 A.M.  
Jack tries to think of alternative ways to implicate Logan. Karen does not believe Jack's plan to get affidavits from people who heard the recording would work, since all of them could be said to have an agenda. Without hard proof, there's nothing else to do but to try to restore the tape. Chloe gets to work, but is pessimistic about succeeding.

4:06 A.M.  
Jack attempts to call Evelyn to inquiry about any other evidence she may have collected, but the phone in the motel room doesn't answer. Jack fears the worst. Karen sends a team to the motel to check up on her.

4:07 A.M.  
Logan quizzes Karen about a conference call with the Attorney General, but she claims it was a mistake. Logan wants to suspend the arrest for Jack because the evidence he has is "inconclusive." Jack knows that Logan intends to make him an unobstructed target.

4:08 A.M.  
At his desk, Logan sits back and relaxes. "I've won," he says confidently.

-Commercial Break-

4:13 A.M.  
Martha gives Pierce's cell phone to an agent on duty in hopes that it will be returned to him in Washington where he was transferred.

4:14 A.M.  
Logan comes to see Pierce in the stables at the retreat. Pierce has been beaten and his hands are bound. Logan tells him that the tape recording no longer exists. Logan threatens him to save his own career in the Secret Service. Pierce calls Logan a traitor and a disgrace to the office.

4:16 A.M.  
An agent named Adams tells Logan that Pierce is loyal to Palmer. Logan doesn't say anything, and Adams understands what to do.

4:17 A.M.  
Logan calls Graham and lets him know that the recording has been destroyed and Pierce is being taken care of. The arrangements to take out Jack have been put into motion.

4:19 A.M.  
Karen's team reports back that Evelyn's motel room is deserted. Jack curses himself for leaving Evelyn alone and vulnerable. Karen and Heller suggest offering a deal to Henderson in return for an affidavit implicating Logan. Jack is adamant that they don't because Henderson killed Palmer. Yet with no other option, Jack relents.

4:20 A.M.  
Jack goes to Henderson in the holding room and tries to have him sign an affidavit in exchange for full immunity. Henderson can tell Jack is not happy to be offering this and refuses. Jack appeals to his patriotic sense of duty, but Henderson is unfazed, saying that he will be killed if he incriminates Logan. His only protection was that tape and now it's gone. However, Henderson knows information about the individuals Logan conspired with in planning this operation. Henderson thinks that by providing this information, Jack will be able to indict Logan without directly exposing himself. Henderson agrees to help Jack find proof implicating Logan on the condition that they allow him to go underground with his wife. Jack consents.

-Commercial Break-

4:29 A.M.  
Henderson gives up fourteen names that he knows were involved in the conspiracy. Jack has Chloe run a search.

4:30 A.M.  
Jack tells Audrey that Henderson is helping them find evidence against Logan. Audrey is angry that the man who tried to kill the Secretary of State was offered immunity. Jack apologizes to her.

4:31 A.M.  
Chloe finds that Mark Hegel, one of the people on Henderson's list, just got a call from a payphone in Alexandria which was then called by a GSM satellite phone. Henderson warns them that it will take too long to roll Hegel. He suggests that he go and talk to Hegel himself. Jack knows Henderson can't be trusted, but Karen and Heller decide that they have no other choice. Karen orders Jack to accompany Henderson. Jack threatens to kill Henderson if something goes awry.

4:33 A.M.  
Martha is outside smoking a cigarette when she sees a government sedan pull into the stables.

4:34 A.M.  
Agent Adams exits the sedan with a gun. The trunk of the car is lined in plastic. He takes the bound Pierce from the stable, but Pierce fights back. Martha walks in and surprises Adams with Pierce. Adams cannot shoot the First Lady, and this allows Pierce to kick him. Adams loses his gun. Just as Adams is about to hit Pierce with a tire iron, Martha grabs the gun and shoots Adams. She is in shock and drops the gun.

-Commercial Break-

4:40 A.M.  
Stewart drives Jack and Henderson to Mark Hegel's loft. Henderson won't wear a wire because Hegel will find it. Jack gives him only ten minutes to get information. Stewart sets teams around the perimeter.

4:41 A.M.  
Henderson goes to the building and Hegel lets him into the heavily-secured complex. Jack hoists himself up to the roof.

4:42 A.M.  
At the door, Hegel x-rays Henderson over the Backscatter monitor. There is nothing on him, and he is allowed entry.

4:43 A.M.  
Jack affixes a sonar device to the skylight over Hegel's loft. He hears Henderson tell Hegel to secure-cache his files because Jack and the military are outside. Jack radios Stewart to move his teams in because Henderson welched on his promise.

4:44 A.M.  
Hegel starts crashing his own system as Stewart's teams blast through the building entry. Jack breaks in from the roof. Henderson takes Hegel's gun and ducks. Hegel fires at the unit, hitting Stewart in the shoulder. Jack shoots Hegel and he makes Henderson come out from hiding.

4:46 A.M.  
Jack accuses Henderson of trying to play him, but Henderson says that he was getting Hegel to drop the firewall and download all his files onto a flash drive. Jack came in too soon and now the files are all decrypted on the mainframe. Jack doesn't know what the truth is, but sends Chloe the files from Hegel's computer.

-Commercial Break-

4:52 A.M.  
Pierce tells Martha that Logan ordered Adams to kill him. Martha says she knows about the whole plot, but she can no longer remain silent. Pierce needs Logan to believe that he's dead, so he has her go back inside and pretend nothing is different. Pierce asks her to tell Novick.

4:54 A.M.  
Chloe uncovers memos on Hegel's computer about the sale of nerve gas to Bierko. They were written by Graham Stevenson, a director of the Baltimore-based Carlson Group. Jack has Chloe run a search on Graham and finds that he would be working out of his skyscraper in Baltimore. Henderson confirms that Graham was one of Logan's co-conspirators.

4:55 A.M.  
Jack intends to go to Graham and have him give up Logan. Jack takes Henderson with him in a helicopter. He needs Henderson because he's the only one who could get Graham to confess.

4:56 A.M.  
Graham and his conspirators discuss the potential problem they face with Henderson. With the recording gone, Henderson may be more inclined to accept a deal. Graham assures the others that they cannot be touched.

4:57 A.M.  
Jack asks Karen to distract Logan so that he doesn't know that he is going after his co-conspirators.

4:58 A.M.  
Graham gets word of an intercepted call indicating that Henderson is no longer being held at the Pentagon. Concerned, Graham goes to a radar detector and finds a helicopter approaching Baltimore. Graham is certain that Jack and Henderson are coming for him. He declares to his three conspirators that they've been exposed and the time has come for them to take aggressive action. 


	23. 5:00 AM 6:00 AM

5:00 A.M. - 6:00 A.M.

5:00 A.M.  
The helicopter Jack and Henderson are on arrives within Baltimore city limits. Graham's skyscraper is in sights.

5:01 A.M.  
Graham alerts his security detail to a possible intrusion and orders them to protect all entrances. He then tells his conspirators that he plans to shoot Jack and Henderson down. Graham prepares a rocket to fire at the helicopter.

5:02 A.M.  
Jack orders the pilot to touch down on the building's helipad. As the chopper maneuvers, a rocket is launched from the skyscraper and hits the chopper's tail. It goes down, and Jack puts a parachute on Henderson and himself. He throws chutes to other agents. Jack and Henderson jump out of the helicopter as it crashes into the empty city streets. Only two other agents get out alive.

5:04 A.M.  
Jack assembles the three survivors and they proceed to the main entrance of the skyscraper. However, Jack stops short when he sees that every entrance is guarded by men with automatic machine guns.

5:05 A.M.  
Henderson tells Jack that he won't go in the building unless he gets his own gun for protection. Distrusting Henderson, Jack is hesitant to give him a weapon.

5:06 A.M.  
Chloe receives a call from local dispatch from an inquisitive man in the skyscraper, who is inquiring about Graham's lockdown and the helicopter crash. She patches Jack to Rooney, a young businessman. Rooney gives his location, and Jack has him go to a back entrance where they can infiltrate the building. Rooney will have to kill the guard at that post to go unseen.

5:08 A.M.  
Henderson demands a gun, and Jack gives it to him. They head towards the entrance.

5:09 A.M.  
Karen briefs Logan that Bierko is boarding a flight bound for Guantanamo Bay.

From outside the conference room, Martha watches Logan and Novick in the midst of the briefing. She calls Pierce and warns him not to remove the body from the retreat until she talks to Novick.

5:10 A.M.  
Jack tells Henderson that, if Graham and his conspirators do not confess, he will have to access their computer files for evidence.

5:11 A.M.  
Jack instructs Rooney on how to slit the throat of the guard protecting the door. Rooney clumsily attacks the man and kills him. He radios Jack that their entry is clear. Jack, Henderson, and the two other agents run to the entrance.

5:12 A.M.  
Graham sees Jack and the rest go to the back entrance on a security monitor.

5:13 A.M.  
Jack and Henderson enter the building and meet Rooney. He shows them where Graham's office is, and Jack has him go to the stairwell to create a distraction. This will allow them to get to his suite unimpeded.

5:14 A.M.  
Rooney knocks over a dinner cart, causing a loud noise. The guard at the stairwell leaves to investigate. Jack and the team dart up the stairs. Graham sees this and orders his guards to ambush them at the entrance to his suite. He hands out weapons to his conspirators just in case. When Jack and his companions arrive at the top, they shoot at the door and take several of the guards down. They then advance to Graham's office. Graham frantically goes to his computer and starts erasing all of his files. The conspirators fire on Jack and the team as they enter. The two agents are killed. Jack shoots at Graham as Henderson heads toward his computer, and Graham flees.

5:17 A.M.  
Henderson gets to work on the computer, attempting to manually reverse the deleting process. Jack goes after Graham.

5:18 A.M.  
Jack fires at one of Graham's conspirators. Henderson works as fast as he can to recover the files.

5:19 A.M.  
The other conspirator knocks Jack's gun down. Jack grabs him and uses the man's arm to fire at Graham. Jack shoots at an electrical panel that releases smoke, and he presses the man's face to the burning panel. Jack is set free from his grip. Graham smacks Jack in the forehead with a statue. Jack leaps to a beam above and uses his legs to snap Graham's neck. Henderson reports that he was unable to save any files in the system. Any evidence of the conspiracy has been wiped away.

5:20 A.M.  
Jack returns to the computer room, but Henderson is gone. He tells DoD to take him off of radio and he runs outside on the roof to look for Henderson. Henderson comes up behind Jack and makes him drop his weapon. "You weren't ever really gonna let me go, were you?" Henderson asks. Jack is silent. Henderson pulls the trigger and the gun clicks. Henderson realizes he's been had, and he removes the empty clip from his gun. Jack accuses him of killing Palmer, Michelle, Evelyn and her daughter. Then he shoots Henderson dead. Rooney comes out and is frightened when he sees what Jack has done.

-Commercial Break-

5:27 A.M.  
Military transport vehicles arrive at the entrance of the skyscraper. Jack identifies himself and asks for a vehicle. He calls the Pentagon, claiming to have killed Henderson in self-defense. Jack tells them he is coming back to the Pentagon and asks Chloe to pick up.

5:29 A.M.  
Jack explains to Chloe that he is going after Logan himself and needs her help. Chloe agrees. Jack gets into the government car provided to him and drives off.

5:30 A.M.  
Logan is pleased when he finds out that Bierko is en route to Guantanamo. He wants to publicly address the crisis resolution before escorting Palmer's casket to his hometown. Novick goes to prepare the statement.

5:31 A.M.  
Martha approaches Novick as he leaves the President's office. She asks whether he has been suspicious about Logan's actions. Martha begs him to come with her.

Logan attempts to call Graham, but gets his voicemail. Logan is happy to leave a message that Henderson is dead. "Mr. Bauer will be taken care of," Logan concludes.

5:32 A.M.  
Martha brings Novick to the stables to see Pierce, whom Logan had ordered to be killed. Martha explains that Logan was involved with everything that has happened - from Palmer's murder to supplying the terrorists with nerve gas to Cummings's fake suicide. Pierce says that Jack had a recording to implicate the President, which is why Logan wanted Jack dead. Novick begins to realize that all of this is true, and he wants to drive Pierce off the retreat. Pierce tells Martha that he cannot contact her to ensure both their safeties. They say goodbye, fondly.

-Commercial Break-

5:41 A.M.  
As they carry the dead body into the woods, Novick and Pierce get a call from Jack. He intends to get Logan to confess what he has done. Jack will need twenty minutes to get to the retreat, and he asks Novick to find a way to stall Logan from leaving for Andrews Air Force Base.

5:43 A.M.  
Karen lets Heller know that she's been asked to resign by the White House. Chloe asks for high clearance for a new employee with tech specialties - her ex-husband, Morris.

5:45 A.M.  
Chloe interrupts Morris flirting with a female agent. She needs him to do a digital audio transfer.

5:46 A.M.  
Novick comes to the First Lady's room and tells her that Pierce is safe and that Jack wants to get Logan to confess. Novick asks Martha to detain Logan from leaving the retreat.

-Commercial Break-

5:53 A.M.  
Jack pulls up to the field where Pierce is hiding. Pierce informs him that the President is not riding on Marine One to Andrews Air Force Base, but is using a Navy helicopter instead. Jack asks Pierce to help get him on that chopper.

5:54 A.M.  
Logan is surprised when Martha comes to see him. She apologizes for the way she has acted and asks him to forgive her for the hurtful things she said. Martha tells him she still loves him. She asks him to stay at the retreat a little while longer so that they can have time alone. Logan is at first resistant, but Martha kisses him and seduces him to wait.

5:58 A.M.  
Jack and Pierce sneak inside the Secret Service outbuilding on the retreat grounds. The agent on guard is checking the helicopter because the Presidential departure is being delayed. Pierce asks how far Jack is willing to go to get Logan to confess. "As far as I have to," Jack says. 


	24. 6:00 AM 7:00 AM

6:00 A.M. - 7:00 A.M.

6:00 A.M.  
Logan and Martha put their clothes back on after having sex.

6:01 A.M.  
Jack takes a chopper pilot uniform from a locker in the outbuilding. Chloe lets Jack know that she and Novick found a way to pull the co-pilot from the flight.

6:02 A.M.  
A Secret Service agent removes the real co-pilot from the helicopter because there is something wrong with his paperwork.

6:03 A.M.  
Novick prepares Jack's Marine One identification papers. Martha lets him know that she has stalled Logan as much as possible. Novick calls Pierce and warns him that the reassignment documentation is being faxed to the outbuilding.

6:04 A.M.  
The co-pilot enters the building to find out about his paperwork. Jack knocks him out.

6:05 A.M.  
Wearing the uniform and the pilot helmet, Jack walks out and shows his paperwork to the agent on duty. He boards the chopper.

6:06 A.M.  
The Presidential limo pulls up to the outbuilding. Novick has Martha find an excuse not to be on board. She tells her husband that she thinks he should step out of the helicopter alone because it will make for a better press image. Logan agrees, and gets on the chopper. It takes off.

6:07 A.M.  
Once the helicopter is in the air, Jack warns the pilot that he will kill him if he doesn't keep flying. Jack orders him to dismantle the flight communication on his helmet.

6:08 A.M.  
Jack goes to the back of the chopper and stun guns the two Secret Service agents to make them pass out. He handcuffs Logan, who is shocked to see Jack.

6:09 A.M.  
Chloe radios to Jack a coordinate to land the helicopter at an empty warehouse. Logan asks Jack what he wants, but Jack remains silent. Logan goes on to try to explain his actions.

6:10 A.M.  
Chloe calls Morris, who is heading towards where the chopper will land. She instructs him to handoff something when he arrives.

The pilot lands next to a warehouse and shuts down the chopper. Jack stun guns the pilot, who passes out.

6:11 A.M.  
Jack forces Logan into the empty warehouse. Logan tries to bribe him. Jack removes all the objects from Logan's pockets and cuffs him to a pole.

6:12 A.M.  
The confused Morris pulls up to the chopper and goes inside the building. He carries a briefcase.

6:13 A.M.  
Jack finds Morris and takes the briefcase and a piece of equipment from him. Morris sees President Logan and is stunned. Jack orders him to leave.

6:14 A.M.  
Jack calls Chloe and she tells him that he has less than ten minutes until the response team comes after the President.

-Commercial Break-

6:18 A.M.  
Jack sets up a camera on top of the briefcase and tells Logan that he wants a confession. Logan insists that he will not do so. Chloe watches this over the video feed.

6:19 A.M.  
Jack starts to ask Logan questions about the Sentox gas being given to the Russian separatists. He wants to know the truth about the deaths of Palmer and others. Logan insists that everything he is saying is a lie. Jack lets him know that Cummings, Henderson and Nathanson all confirmed they were involved in a conspiracy before they were killed. Logan refuses to say anything, and accuses Jack of attempting to torture him. Jack tells him that he won't torture him but will kill him unless he confesses.

6:21 A.M.  
Jack recalls how, a year and a half ago, he was told his life was in danger and faked his own death to protect himself. Now he is sure that Logan was the source of this danger to his life. Palmer and the others who tried to help Jack are now dead. "I have absolutely nothing to lose," Jack says, assuring Logan that he has no problem shooting him. Jack is confident that Logan will face justice.

6:22 A.M.  
Jack raises his gun and starts to count to three. Logan is afraid, pleading that his death will only make him appear to be a martyr. Shaking, Jack gets to three but doesn't pull the trigger. Logan is relieved that Jack could not kill him.

6:23 A.M.  
Suddenly, the response team swarms the warehouse. Jack hears them and lowers his gun. He gets on the floor and puts his hands behind his head.

At the Pentagon, Chloe types something and quickly shuts down her laptop.

6:24 A.M.  
The Secret Service captures Jack. Logan grabs all of the things removed from his pocket. He tells the agents that Jack is delusional and needs to be put in solitary confinement.

-Commercial Break-

6:29 A.M.  
The naval chopper lands at Andrews Air Force Base where Novick and Martha are waiting. Novick tells her that Jack wasn't able to get the confession and is now in custody. Martha panics.

6:30 A.M.  
Palmer's casket is removed from a hearse with full pomp and circumstance. It is placed near a podium. Martha breaks down, accusing Logan of being a murderer. Logan has the Secret Service agents take her away into a hangar. "He's not fit to be President!" Martha cries out.

6:32 A.M.  
Logan goes to the hangar. He hits Martha and checks to see if she's wearing a wire. Logan accuses Martha of delaying him with sex in order to get Jack on the chopper. He asks her why she did it. Martha explains that he had Palmer and others killed to hide his conspiracy. "I did it for the good of the country," Logan says repeatedly.

6:35 A.M.  
Logan threatens to fill Martha with drugs and send her off to an asylum if she tells anyone what she knows.

-Commercial Break-

6:39 A.M.  
Logan and Martha emerge from the hangar and walk to the podium. He addresses the gathered military and press, boasting of his victories against the terrorists.

6:40 A.M.  
Heller and Karen are shocked when Chloe sets up a conference call with the Attorney General. She explains that Jack placed a listening device on the President. Chloe plays back the recording of Martha and Logan talking in the hangar. The President admits responsibility for the terrorist plot and for killing Palmer.

6:42 A.M.  
Logan eulogizes Palmer, calling him a "wonderful friend." A federal marshal guarding the ceremony gets a call from the Attorney General. The Marshal is confused by what is being said to him, but he agrees to obey the order.

6:43 A.M.  
As he speaks, Logan notices rumblings among the agents surrounding the gathering. The Marshal and the Secret Service descend upon the podium as Logan ends his speech. The Marshal whispers something in the President's ear and Logan's face goes white. The Marshal pulls out the fountain pen from Logan's pocket and shows him the microchip transmitter planted inside of it.

6:46 A.M.  
Logan turns to Martha and Novick, speechless. He is escorted from the podium amid the twenty-one gun salute to Palmer and is placed in a limo for arrest. The casket is loaded upon the plane.

6:47 A.M.  
At the warehouse, Jack is telling Wayne over the phone that he can come out of hiding when he sees Audrey emerge from a car. He rushes to her and kisses her. An agent interrupts Jack with a call from Kim. Audrey says she will wait for him outside.

6:48 A.M.  
Jack goes in the building and picks up the phone. There is no one there. Suddenly, a masked man comes up from behind and gags Jack's mouth. Jack tries to fight off the other masked men, but the chloroform in the gag makes him pass out. The men whisk him into a room and shut the door.

-Commercial Break-

6:53 A.M.  
Karen tells Heller that she thinks Logan will resign and try to cut a deal for clemency. Since Vice President Gardner will soon be sworn in as President, Heller thinks he will be fired. Karen says she will make sure that Heller is still Secretary of Defense. She apologizes for her behavior towards him earlier in the day. Heller invites her out for breakfast but Karen needs to go to the White House for the swearing-in. She asks for a rain check.

6:55 A.M.  
Heller commends Chloe for her work and hands her something found in Edgar's possessions. It is a photo of her and Edgar. Chloe tears up. Morris comes up and kindly asks her if she wants to talk about it.

6:56 A.M.  
Audrey goes into the warehouse looking for Jack. She sees the phone off the hook and becomes worried. Audrey runs out and alerts the agents that Jack is missing.

6:57 A.M.  
A beaten and bloody Jack is dragged into a dark room. The men remove their masks and reveal that they are Chinese. Their leader is Cheng, the head of security from the Chinese Consulate who threatened the American government to turn over Jack for his raid on the consulate building eighteen months ago. "China has a long memory," Cheng says. "Did you really think that we would forget?" Jack can barely speak, but begs to make one phone call. Jack wants them to kill him, but Cheng says he is too valuable to kill.

6:59 A.M.  
Cheng has Jack kidnapped aboard a Chinese shipping boat. It is already sailing the ocean. 


End file.
